


Keine Brüder

by callisto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Folgt auf eine Auseinandersetzung, während der Sam eine Bombe platzen ließ, die Dean tief verletzte, und jeden Zuschauer – zumindest mich - zutiefst verstörte. Und dann ist da noch das Kainsmal.<br/>Im Anschluss an Episode 12, Season 9, Sharp Teeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keine Brüder

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für die Herbstchallenge 2014 in Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel zu Paket 9: Die Tage werden kürzer, Gewitter, graue Tage, Spaziergang, Wildgänse/Zugvögel

Titel: Keine Brüder  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Genre: Drama, Slash, Wincest  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnungen: Spoiler Season 9, Extrem langweiliger Start, ewiges deprimiertes und sich wiederholendes Grübeln seitens Dean. (Ich werde mit der Situation einfach nicht fertig … will sagen: Dean wird nicht fertig damit.) Kein Beta-Leser, der mich davon abhält zu posten. Zumindest führt das Grübeln letztendlich zu einer Art Erkenntnis.  
Inhalt: Folgt auf eine Auseinandersetzung, während der Sam eine Bombe platzen ließ, die Dean tief verletzte, und jeden Zuschauer – zumindest mich - zutiefst verstörte. Und dann ist da noch das Kainsmal.  
Im Anschluss an Episode 12, Season 9, Sharp Teeth  
Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für die Herbstchallenge 2014 in Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel zu Paket 9: Die Tage werden kürzer, Gewitter, graue Tage, Spaziergang, Wildgänse/Zugvögel  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld

 

*  
Sams Worte klangen in Dean nach und er war sich nicht sicher, was er mit ihnen anfangen sollte. War sich nicht sicher, ob er ihnen überhaupt Glauben schenken wollte. Die Kluft zwischen ihm und dem Bruder hatte sich auf einmal vertieft, hatte sich in einen Schlund verwandelt, vor dem er zurückschreckte.  
Natürlich war ihm immer klar gewesen, dass Sam vieles anders sah. Von einer nüchternen Warte aus. Rationaler vielleicht. Aber gleichermaßen verschroben, verschwommen, weniger deutlich und überzeugend als Dean es gewohnt war, als von ihrem Vater übernommen.  
Auch wenn er gelernt hatte, die Lehren Johns in Frage zu stellen, auch wenn ihm die Zeit mit Sam, die Zeit im Fegefeuer durchaus beigebracht hatte, die Welt weniger Schwarz und Weiß zu sehen, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er Sams Position teilte. Sie mochten sich inmitten von Grautönen bewegen, nicht mehr wirklich wissen, ob ein Monster wirklich ein Monster war und den Tod verdiente. Ob ein Unschuldiger wirklich unschuldig war oder blieb. Dennoch gab es Fakten, die sich nicht verrücken ließen, gab es Bindungen, die ewig währten. Und Familie. Es gab Zusammenhalt, das Wissen darum, was richtig war und was falsch.  
Auch wenn Dean sonst nicht mehr viel wusste, nicht mit Sicherheit, so musste wenigstens wissen, dass er richtig handelte.  
Es war richtig gewesen, Sam zu retten. Jedes einzelne Mal. Und jedes einzelne Mal hatte er gewusst, dass Sam ebenso handeln würde. Dass Sam auf ihn achtete, sich auf ihn verließ, so wie er sich auf Sam verließ.  
Mit Recht, sie waren Brüder. Mehr als das, sie waren Jäger. Gute Jäger. Und sie funktionierten nur deshalb, weil sie sich aufeinander verlassen konnten. Nur deshalb, weil ihre Bindung eng war.  
Zu eng vielleicht, nicht wirklich gesund. Aber dass diese Verbindung den Preis dafür darstellte, dass sie Erfolg hatten, damit hatte er sich längst abgefunden. Nein, korrigierte er sich. Nicht abgefunden, er schätzte die Tatsache.  
Dass Sams Blickwinkel ein anderer war, wollte er nie wirklich wahrhaben. Letztendlich war der doch stets ebenso bereit gewesen, sein Leben, seine Seele für Dean einzutauschen wie umgekehrt. Selbst wenn er das leugnen wollte, wenn er die Tatsache herunterspielte, so kannte Dean ihn gut genug, hörte genug aus seinen Erzählungen heraus, um es besser zu wissen. 

Nachdem Gabriel ihn damals immer wieder vor Sams Augen hatte sterben lassen, war etwas in dem zerbrochen, das war Dean stets bewusst geworden. Und dass Sam ihn nicht vor der Hölle hatte bewahren können, war der Auslöser für jenen Fatalismus gewesen, der sie alle, aber Sam vor allem ins Unglück und in die unheilvollen Alleingänge getrieben hatte, mit nicht weniger als der Apokalypse in Folge.  
Nein, Sam konnte ihm nicht erzählen, dass er weniger abhängig von Dean war als der von ihm.  
Es mochte stimmen, dass Dean nicht alleine sein wollte, nicht alleine jagen wollte. Und vor allem, dass Sam es war, den er sich an seiner Seite wünschte, und niemand Anderes. Kein Jäger konnte Sam ersetzen und niemandem würde Dean je auf diese Art vertrauen, sein Leben anvertrauen. Unabhängig der Worte, die er einst Benny betreffend geäußert hatte. 

Im Moment fühlte es sich an, mochte ebenso gut zutreffen, dass Sam weglief. Dass er den Starrsinn, vielleicht auch die Stärke besaß, um seine Flucht durchzuziehen. Um sich selbst und der Welt zu beweisen, dass es ihm gelang. Dass er Dean vergessen, wenn nicht gar ersetzen konnte. Mit schwachen, nichtssagenden Frauen oder gar Dämonen, die ihn in eine Falle zu locken wussten.  
Jess ausgenommen. Es würde Dean nicht einfallen, ihr Andenken zu beschmutzen. Sie war in eine Falle gegangen wie so viele Andere, die sich zwischen Sam und Dean gestellt hatten. Ohne dass sie oder Sam es hatten ahnen können, war die Falle zugeschnappt. Genau die Falle, die sich immer öffnete, wenn sie getrennte Wege gingen. Dass Sam das nicht begriff, war Dean ein Rätsel. Dass der nicht sah, nicht sehen wollte, dass sie nur als Team funktionierten widersprach der Intelligenz, die jedermann ihm so gerne zusprach.  
Dean schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. Die Flüssigkeit brannte in der Kehle.  
Sam mochte Schulweisheiten in seinen riesigen Schädel pauken, aber wenn es um das ging, was auf der Hand lag, stellte er sich blind wie ein Maulwurf. Ansonsten hätte er nie einen solchen Unsinn von sich gegeben. Hätte nie gesagt, was er gesagt hatte.  
Dean schenkte sich nach, betrachtete die klare, fast kupferfarbene Flüssigkeit, während er sein Glas gegen das Licht der Nachttischlampe hielt. Es war traurig, alleine im Bunker zu trinken. Kein Wunder, dass er deprimiert war. Und das lag nicht daran, dass die Tage kürzer wurden, dass die Zeit des Jahres anbrach, in der alles bergab zu gehen schien. In der die Natur abbaute, das Leben sich verkroch, unsichtbar wurde.  
So wie sie sich unsichtbar machten. Ob im Bunker oder in Motels. Nur dass sie ihr ganzes Leben im Schatten verbrachten. Wenn die Schatten auch außerhalb ihrer verborgenen Existenz länger wurden, dann fühlte es sich ein wenig an, als ob die Dunkelheit dabei sei, den Sieg davon zu tragen. 

Er vermisste Kevin. Und Castiel. Beide gehörten zur Familie. Und beide waren nun fort. Dennoch, umgekehrt, hätte er Sam verloren, wären sie beide außerstande gewesen, ihm den Bruder zu ersetzen.  
Er hasste es, so zu denken, aber vor die Wahl gestellt, würde er immer Sam wählen, hatte er stets Sam gewählt. Es wäre interessant zu erfahren, wen der wählen sollte, gelangte er einmal in eine vergleichbare Situation. Dean schluckte trocken, stellte das Glas ab.  
Würde Sam Dean – vor die Wahl gestellt - tatsächlich gehen lassen? Berechnende Gründe anführen? Dass Dean im Himmel landete, dass es ihm dort gut ginge? Dass sie beide das Risiko immer gekannt hatten? Während andere: Kevin, Jo in Unwissenheit von ihnen in dieses Leben, in den Abgrund gezerrt worden waren.  
Würde Sam behaupten, dass er es ihnen schuldete? Deans Hände zitterten. Kannte er Sam überhaupt noch? War es sein Fehler, seine Verblendung, die ihn die letzten Jahre getäuscht hatten? Die Anzeichen waren sichtbar gewesen, fraglos. Doch Dean hatte sie verdrängt, hatte irgendwann vergessen wollen, dass er im Fegefeuer um sein Leben gerungen hatte, während Sam ihn vergessen konnte. Dass er sich in jeder Minute, jeder Sekunde im Kampf darauf verlassen hatte, dass Sam an seiner Rückkehr arbeitete, und dann erfahren musste, dass den seine Abwesenheit nicht nur keineswegs gekümmert hatte, sondern dass er sie auch als Ausrede benutzt hatte, um sich vollständig von all dem abzuwenden, was sein Leben bestimmte. 

Natürlich, Dean verstand, dass Sam erschöpft gewesen war. Auch dass ihm die Zeit im Käfig vielleicht die Illusion verschaffte, er dürfe abschließen, er habe genug gelitten, ein Ziel erreicht.  
Zudem ein Ziel, das er sich selbst nie gesetzt hatte, das ihm aufgezwungen worden war. Von John, ebenso wie Dean.  
Dass Sam sich ihrem Leben als Jäger verschrieben hatte, bedeutete nicht, dass er dieses genoss. Nicht so wie Dean.  
Sicher, auch Dean hatte seine Zweifel und seine Momente der Verzweiflung. Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann hingen die stets mit Sam zusammen. Mit der Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Mit dem Bewusstsein, ihn bereits verloren zu haben. Wenn nicht an den Tod, dann an den Gegner. Dean war sich nicht sicher, was schlimmer war.  
Doch jetzt war alles zu Ende.  
Dean fühlte sich nahe daran, mit der Faust auf den Tisch zu hauen. Doch das wäre albern, pathetisch und entspräche keineswegs dem Image, das er mühsam aufgebaut hatte.  
Auch Sam gegenüber.  
Die Wahrheit lautete, dass er mit der Wahrheit Schwierigkeiten hatte, immer schon gehabt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er Sam so gerne und wiederholt vorwarf, ihn zu belügen.  
Sicher, Sam war kein unbeschriebenes Blatt, er neigte zu Geheimnissen und hatte die Angewohnheit wegzulaufen. Aber auch Dean besaß die Neigung, mit seinen Gefühlen und gerne auch mit der Wahrheit hinter dem Berg zu halten. Wenn es ihm in den Kram passte. Wenn es zu schwer war, zuzugeben, was er nicht wahrhaben wollte.  
In Wirklichkeit war er es, der weglief. Nur auf andere Weise als Sam. 

Konnte er es dem denn wirklich verdenken, dass er sich nach dem Tod sehnte? Schließlich hatte er selbst dereinst zugegeben, der Sache müde zu sein. Sogar die Hölle einem Leben auf Erden vorgezogen. Während für Sam, so unglaublich es auch schien, der Himmel wartete.  
Dean hielt in seinen Gedanken inne.  
Wenn man dem denn Glauben schenken konnte. Oft genug waren sie genarrt worden. Und auch wenn er vor dem verkörperten Tod zu viel Respekt besaß, um auch nur zu erwägen, dass der Sam oder ihn belog - das war unnötig - so hatte der doch nie ausgesprochen, womit Sam zu tun bekam.  
Das Bild Bobbys konnte nicht mehr als das sein - ein Bild, eine Illusion. Eine Täuschung. Denn insgeheim, und das wusste Dean sehr gut, rechnete Sam damit, nach seinem Ableben an einem Ort zu landen, der weniger einladend war, als ein Bier mit Bobby. Dazu musste er nicht das Gesicht einer jungen Jägerin sehen und den Abscheu darin, wenn sie von dem Dummkopf sprach, der Luzifer aus dem Käfig gelassen hatte.  
Denn das würde Sam immer sein: derjenige, der die Apokalypse ausgelöst hatte. Der Junge mit dem Dämonenblut, die Hülle Luzifers.  
Von Sams Opfer sprach niemand, von seinem Opfer wusste nur Dean. Und dass Sam selbst es nicht als solches anerkannte, sondern eher als Sühne für seine Schuld betrachtete, das hatte er spätestens mit den Prüfungen erkannt. 

Dagegen, und das wusste Dean ebenfalls sehr genau, sah ihn jedermann als einen guten Jäger an, einen Soldaten auf der richtigen Seite des Krieges.  
Dass er Sam nicht hatte gehen lassen, dass er den Handel mit dem Feind eingegangen war, davon sprach niemand mehr. Als rechtschaffen galt er immer noch, als Michaels Hülle.  
Kein Wunder, dass er selbst daran glaubte, glauben wollte, mit dem Deal um seine Seele richtig gehandelt zu haben. Damals wie heute konnte er es nicht ertragen, Sam von sich getrennt zu wissen.  
Mit dem Unterschied, dass er inzwischen den Himmel mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Dämonenblut hin oder her, damals – vor dem Deal - hatte Sam noch keine Schuld auf sich geladen, dass er die Ewigkeit in Frieden verbrächte, war ihm womöglich offen gestanden.  
Aber nicht nur das hatte Dean ihm geraubt. Er war es auch gewesen, der das erste Siegel gebrochen und damit die Kette der Ereignisse ausgelöst hatte. Sicher, er hatte es nicht gewusst. Aber das galt ebenso für Sam und dafür, dass er Luzifer letztendlich befreit hatte. Keiner von ihnen war eingeweiht gewesen. Nur dass Sam im Nachhinein und auch für ihn die alleinige Schuld verkörperte. 

Dabei war Sam letztendlich standhaft geblieben.  
Dean dagegen hatte aufgegeben. Ebenso wenig wie er es ertragen hatte, Sam zu verlieren, hatte er es ertragen, dabei zuzusehen wie der mit jedem Tag mehr in Gefahr geriet, sich der dunklen Seite, Luzifer zu unterwerfen. Kurz davor war er gewesen, die Apokalypse Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Hätte beinahe ja gesagt zu Michael.  
Aber auch davon sprach niemand. Das Glück, das Schicksal waren immer auf seiner Seite. Er war der treue Sohn, der gute Sohn, der aufrechte Jäger. Und jetzt wunderte er sich, dass Sam genug davon hatte, genug von allem hatte. Dass der bereit war, sein Leben zu opfern. Nicht für einen Menschen, nicht für ein einzelnes Leben. Sondern für die Befreiung der Menschheit von den Dämonen der Hölle.  
Er, Dean hatte ihn davon abgehalten und dafür gab es nicht wirklich eine Entschuldigung.  
Dass Sams Leben, dass jedes Leben und gerade das eines Bruders mehr wert war, als ein Ideal, als ein mehr oder weniger abstraktes Ziel, schien ihm inzwischen nicht weniger wahr als in diesem Moment in der Kirche.  
Doch verstand er nun, dass Sam das anders sah. Dass für ihn das Richtige mit Selbstaufopferung zu tun hatte. Dass er den Tod nie gefürchtet hatte. Auch damals nicht, als er zum ersten Mal gestorben war. Dass er akzeptiert hätte, wäre Dean in die Lage geraten, den Wunsch ihres Vaters zu erfüllen. Dass ihm die Visionen, die Kräfte ähnlich suspekt gewesen waren wie Dean, wie sie jedem anderen Jäger gewesen wären.  
Dennoch hatte er die Prüfungen abgebrochen. Auf Deans Wunsch hin. Geschwächt, unter Schmerzen und Fieber, hatte er dennoch auf Dean gehört. Das musste etwas bedeuten. 

Dean starrte auf seine Faust. Das bedeutete etwas. Sam hatte seinem Wunsch nachgegeben. Für ihn. Nicht für sich. Sam war bereit gewesen zu gehen, hatte damit gerechnet. Warum der Umschwung?  
Das Dach über ihm wog schwer. Auf einmal spürte er die Erde wie einen Berg über dem Bunker. Er fühlte sich begraben und wusste nicht warum.  
Denn wenn Sam seinem Wunsch nachgegeben hatte, dann fühlte er wie Dean. Dann wusste er, dass sie ohne einander nicht weitergehen konnten, keiner von ihnen.  
Und hatte er nicht für einen Augenblick genau diese Überzeugung in Sams Augen erkannt? Hatte er nicht gesehen, dass der ihn liebte und brauchte, ohne ihn nicht durchhielt? So wenig wie er in der Lage war, ohne Sam zu existieren.  
Weiterleben war eine Sache, aber mit Lisa und Ben, so sehr er sich auch an dieses Leben geklammert hatte, war es ein leerer, nichtiger Versuch gewesen. Tief in seinem Herzen war Dean sich sicher, dass es Sam mit Amelia ebenso gegangen war. Warum sonst hatte er sie so schnell, so problemlos aufgeben können?  
Deans Trennung von Lisa war ihm erheblich schwerer gefallen. Und nötig dazu war die Erkenntnis gewesen, nein, der Beweis, dass sie und Ben ohne ihn besser dran waren. Sam dagegen hatte nicht einmal überlegt, hatte das von Anfang an gewusst. Er war von der ersten Sekunde an, nachdem er von Deans Rückkehr erfahren hatte, an seiner Seite geblieben. Trotz weniger vergeblicher Versuche, an seinem doch ohnehin längst ad acta gelegten Wunsch nach Normalität festzuhalten.  
Eigentlich sollte Dean froh sein, dass Sam während seines Alleinganges zum ersten Mal keine Katastrophe ausgelöst hatte. Dass er vielleicht sogar Dean und Lisa vor Augen gehabt hatte, als ein Beispiel, dass es seinem Bruder gelungen war, den Schwierigkeiten, dem Leben als Jäger aus dem Weg zu gehen. 

Dean könnte schwören, dass er Amelia auch nicht wiedergesehen hätte, wäre Dean selbst nicht mit der List gekommen, die ihn fortgelockt hatte.  
Seltsam sich vorzustellen, dass Sam es vorgezogen hatte, bei ihm zu bleiben, ihm zu vergeben, nach allem, was Dean ihm zugemutet hatte. Es erinnerte ihn an eine Zeit, als sie beide Kinder gewesen waren. In der Sam zu ihm aufgesehen hatte. Sich in jeder Kleinigkeit nach ihm gerichtet, ähnlich wie er selbst versucht hatte, John nachzuahmen.  
Seltsam, dass Sam nicht ebenso ernsthaft in dessen Fußstapfen hatte treten wollen, wie Dean es immer noch empfand. Wider besseres Wissen vielleicht, aber doch lang genug eingeübt, dass es ihn geprägt hatte.  
Vielleicht hatte seine Nachahmung des Vaters auf Sam einen anderen Effekt ausgeübt. Vielleicht hatte der ihn von Anfang an anders empfangen, aufgenommen. Vielleicht war es ihm nicht gelungen zu übernehmen, was Dean in John gesehen hatte, vielleicht hatte er es nicht verkörpern können. 

Zu jener Zeit und bevor er in die rebellische Phase gerutscht war, war Sam ihm überall hin gefolgt, hatte ihn angebetet. Und doch sich gleichzeitig von John entfernt.  
Niemals hätte Sam etwas auf Dean kommen lassen, hatte ihn mit ebensolcher Inbrunst verteidigt wie Dean ihn verteidigte und beschützte.  
Obwohl es sinnlos, bestenfalls niedlich gewesen war, wenn ein kleiner Sammy sich gegen große Jungs hatte behaupten wollen. Mit seinen energischen kleinen Fäusten zuschlug oder mit kurzen Ärmchen an einem der Halbstarken hing, mit denen Dean gerade im Clinch lag.  
Alles hatte er getan, was Dean ihm angeschafft hatte. Es war fast nervig gewesen, ein wenig störend, diese Klette immer wieder abschütteln zu müssen. Dennoch war auch dies gelungen und Sam hatte sich weiterentwickelt, war aufmüpfig genug geworden, so dass Dean sich nicht immer sicher gewesen war, ob sie sich jemals wieder verstehen würden.  
Er hätte es besser wissen sollen. Denn trotz aller Missverständnisse, Streitereien und Schwierigkeiten war es ihnen letztendlich ein Leichtes sich wieder zusammenzuraufen. Es gelang von selbst, kam natürlich, nur erschwert durch dumme Lügen oder unnötige Geheimnisse. 

Dean bohrte seine Nägel in die Handflächen bis sie schmerzten. Was war es nur, das ihn so quälte? Egal was Sam sagte oder tat, dass er Dean liebte und brauchte, bezweifelte er nicht. Es war immer eine Konstante gewesen. Manchmal brüchig und fragwürdig, doch immer vorhanden. Und Dean wollte nicht mehr zweifeln, konnte nicht mehr zweifeln.  
Sam gehörte zu ihm und er gehörte zu Sam. Dass einer von ihnen früher ging, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Sie mussten zusammenbleiben, es war ihnen vorherbestimmt.  
Hieß es nicht, sie seien Seelenverwandte? Und Seelenverwandte konnten ohne einander nicht existieren, so viel verstand er davon.  
War nicht sein Schmerz ebenso groß gewesen wie Sams, als er dessen Seele in dem Käfig wusste? Hatte er nicht vielleicht deshalb alles riskiert, alles darangesetzt, um dieselbe zu befreien? Nicht aus egoistischen Gründen, wie Sam ihm vorwerfen mochte. Ebenso wenig wie seine Überzeugung, dass sie zusammenbleiben und zusammen kämpfen mussten, selbstsüchtig motiviert war.  
Es kam darauf an, dass sie zusammenhalfen. Er wusste doch, dass mehr Prüfungen auf sie warteten. Dass sie die Tore der Hölle auf andere Weise schließen würden. Den Himmel für Engel wieder öffnen. Die nichts verloren hatten auf dem Erdboden. Die sich nun benahmen als seien sie zu einer neuen Gattung Dämonen geworden. Erschaffen, um Menschen zu bekämpfen und letztendlich zu töten. Nachdem sie die weidlich ausgenutzt hatten. 

Dean sprang auf, war versucht, mit der Faust gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Bei Dämonen wusste man, worauf man sich einließ. Aber Engel täuschten. Oder sie nutzten Überlieferungen, die Bilder, die romantische Künstler in die Köpfe der Menschen gepflanzt hatten. Kindheitsmärchen, Illusionen, wie Sam sie mit sich getragen hatte, bevor die Realität ihn eines Besseren belehrte. Wenn sie das tat, dachte er bitter.  
Sah es doch aus, als habe Sam nun seine letzte positive Vorstellung der Geflügelten begraben, und als gäbe Sam nicht nur Gadreel, sondern auch ihm die Schuld für alles, was geschehen war.  
Wie er selbst, aber das war etwas anderes. Er verfluchte sich, war getrieben von Schuld, von den Auswirkungen seiner Fehlentscheidungen. Er brauchte Sam nicht, um sich schlechter zu fühlen, als er es bereits tat. Brauchte Sams Vorwürfe nicht, seine Besserwisserei, seine Selbstgerechtigkeit.  
Dean begann auf und ab zu gehen, wurde schneller.  
Sicher, er hatte den Fehler begangen, Gadreel zu ermöglichen, was der schließlich verbrochen hatte. Dass Sam nicht glücklich darüber war, verstand sich von selbst. Aber was, wenn dessen Motive auch darin lagen, dass er Engel stets anders gesehen hatte als Dean. Sie mit einem Heiligenschein versehen, egal wie bösartig und durchtrieben sie sich aufgeführt hatten. Er brauchte sich nur daran zu erinnern, wie Sam Castiel anblickte, wie der eindeutig nie ein schlechtes Wort über den verlor, nie Deans Tiraden zustimmte, wenn Castiel sich wieder einen seiner katastrophalen Fehler leistete. Dean schnaubte ärgerlich. Wie sollte er auch? Hatte Sam doch noch weitaus schlimmere Fehler begangen. Seltsam nur, dass er Dean nie verzieh, zeigte der eine Schwäche.  
Dean hielt in seinen Überlegungen inne. War er da auf etwas gestoßen? Sam vergab ihm nie, weil er mehr von ihm erwartete? Weil er ihn immer noch in seinem Herzen als seinen großen Bruder sah. Den er einst angebetet und bewundert hatte? Vielleicht fiel es ihm deshalb so schwer, zuzusehen, wie Dean seine Erwartungen wieder und wieder enttäuschte?  
Dean hielt die Luft an, ließ sie dann in einem langen Atemzug wieder aus seinen Lungen fließen. Es half nicht, Sams Worte schmerzten immer noch. Schmerzten, weil sie von dem Einzigen sprachen, an das Dean sich klammerte.  
Nachdem es nichts mehr gab, an dem er sich orientieren konnte. Keinen Sinn, keinen Grund, kein Ziel, das es wert wäre, dafür zu kämpfen.  
Seine Familie, das, worum es ging, existierte nicht mehr. Bobby, Kevin, jeder, der ihm etwas bedeutet hatte, war tot. So gern er sich einreden wollte, dass Castiel eine Lücke zu füllen vermochte, so unmöglich schien es ihm.  
Und Sam, der, mit dem er kämpfte, kündigte nun die Beziehung auf, die Dean aufrecht hielt. Warf ihm seine Fehler vor, schob ihm die Schuld an allem in die Schuhe.  
Dean ging schneller. Wieder wütend. Hatte er das verdient? Wollte Sam nicht verstehen, was ihn antrieb? Dass er hatte handeln müssen? Dass er nicht dabei zusehen konnte, wie Sam starb? Er hatte es einmal getan, würde es nicht noch einmal überstehen. Mochte Sam das Schwäche nennen oder Besessenheit, die Unfähigkeit, alleine zu bleiben, alleine zurecht zu kommen.  
Dean atmete tief durch.  
Sam irrte sich. Natürlich kam Dean alleine zurecht. Aber waren sie nicht, kämpften sie nicht zusammen, was bliebe ihnen? Welche Hoffnung konnten sie hegen, etwas auszurichten? Das auszurichten, wozu sie gemeinsam imstande waren? Wären sie dann nicht normale, durchschnittliche Jäger, nicht mehr und nicht weniger? Nicht in der Lage, die Geschicke der Menschheit in eine Richtung zu lenken, die von deren Untergang fortführte? Waren sie nicht die Einzigen gewesen, die sich der über Jahrtausende geplanten Apokalypse in den Weg gestellt hatten? Die Milliarden von Menschen gerettet hatten? Wie war es möglich, dass Sam das nicht sah? Dass er nicht sah, wie wichtig es war, dass sie zusammenhielten?  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht lag es an dessen Verbohrtheit. An dem Trotz, der ihn zu seiner Aufmüpfigkeit getrieben hatte, schon damals in der Pubertät. Der ihn zwang, Kontra zu geben und sich aufzulehnen, so falsch er damit lag? Der ihn dazu zwang, Dean immer wieder von sich zu stoßen, selbst wenn er wissen musste, dass es gerade dieses Verhalten war, das ihn in die Katastrophe führte.  
Sam alleine, auf sich gestellt, zog das Unheil an wie jeder seiner Versuche, ein normales Leben zu führen. Das musste er doch sehen. Wie unmöglich es war zu glauben, dass eine derartige Alternative für ihn existierte. Andererseits hatte Dean bereits vor Amelia gedacht, dass Sam sich dessen bewusst gewesen war. Dass er ebenso wie Dean die Ausweglosigkeit erkannte, ein Schicksal, das sie beide im Kampf zusammenschweißte.  
Letztendlich besiegelte der Bunker ihr Geschick.  
Dean betrachtete die Wände, die sich zu nähern schienen. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Sie gehörten an diesen Ort. Nicht nur, weil es sich um ihr Erbe handelte, um ihren Part in der Welt. Sondern auch, weil sie aneinander gekettet waren, bereits vor ihrer Geburt dazu ausgewählt, ihrer Bestimmung nachzugehen, ihren Kampf auszufechten. Und auf einmal konnte er all das nicht mehr ertragen. 

Er atmete auf, als die Tür des Bunkers hinter ihm zuschlug. Zu einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort hätte ihn nichts davon abgehalten, die nächstgelegene Bar aufzusuchen und sich die Kante zu geben. So gründlich nur irgend möglich. So enthusiastisch, dass sein Kater am nächsten Morgen alles schlug, was sich jemals Kater genannt hatte. Aber hier, mitten im Nirgendwo, mit der nächsten Bar so weit entfernt, dass er Stunden dorthin und Stunden wieder zurück unterwegs sein würde, geriet sein Entschluss ins Wanken. Nicht dass es das erste Mal gewesen wäre, dass er die Beine in die Hand genommen hätte und einfach verschwunden wäre.  
Er mochte Sam vorwerfen, dass der sich verzog, ohne Rücksicht, ohne sich überhaupt zu entschuldigen, doch letztendlich war Dean auch was dies anging keinen Funken besser. Selbst wenn seine Flucht nicht länger als eine Nacht voll Alkohol, einen oder zwei One-Night-Stands und das notwendige Aufsuchen einer Apotheke danach dauerte. Er hatte nie gefragt, ob Sam sich Sorgen machte, ob der seine Abwesenheit überhaupt bemerkte. Anmerken ließ er sich nie etwas.  
Ebenso wenig wie er. Dazu waren sie beide zu ausgeprägte Dickköpfe. Man könnte sich darüber streiten, wer von ihnen sturer war. Kein Wunder, dass sie stillschweigend über seine Ausflüge hinweggingen. Dass Sam über die hinwegging.  
Deans Ärger, der immer einer Auseinandersetzung im Vorfeld entsprang, war nach einem nächtlichen Abenteuer verraucht. Und Sam verschloss ihn entweder in seinem Inneren oder der Streit war ihm nicht wichtig genug, um weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
Deans Gedanken füllten sich mit Bitterkeit. Wäre das nicht logisch? Nach all dem, was Sam ihm zurzeit an den Kopf warf, ergab dessen Desinteresse vielleicht sogar Sinn.  
Dean war ihm einfach nicht wichtig genug, nie gewesen. Wahrscheinlich trieb ihn nur dummer Stolz gelegentlich dazu, sich für Dean einzusetzen, ihn nach Belieben aus einer Gefahr zu ziehen oder ihn darin schmoren zu lassen.  
Alles andere als die Besessenheit, die Verzweiflung, die Dean fühlte, wenn Sam bedroht wurde, wenn der litt. Sam dagegen wirkte nicht, als fände er keinen Moment Ruhe, als fehlte ihm ein Stück seiner Seele, wenn er ohne Dean war. Nein, er schaffte sich einen Hund an, bastelte an einem Heim. 

Dean blieb stehen. Er war ein gutes Stück weiter gekommen trotz der Dunkelheit. Die Gegend veränderte sich nicht, veränderte sich kaum im näheren Umkreis. Sein ausgeprägter und trainierter Orientierungssinn verriet ihm mit Leichtigkeit die Richtung, in der sich der Bunker befand. Er könnte sich unzählige Male um sich selbst drehen, in einem nie betretenen Teil dieser Wildnis abgesetzt werden, und fände doch problemlos zurück.  
Kehrte zurück, ob das nun besonders klug, sinnvoll oder vorausschauend war. Dass er nicht anders konnte, als Sam wieder aufzusuchen, daran hegte er keine Sekunde lang einen Zweifel. Mochte der nicht so empfinden, mochte der sich absetzen wollen, keinen Gedanken an Deans Verbleib verschwenden –  
er war nun einmal anders gestrickt. Vollkommen anders.  
Selbst wenn er wütend genug war, um zumindest mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, Sam eine Lektion zu erteilen, so wusste er doch auch, dass er die Kraft dazu niemals aufbrächte. Auch wenn es schmerzte zu wissen, dass Sam stark genug, egoistisch, fahrlässig genug war, um seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen, gestand Dean sich ein, dass er dies nicht vermochte. 

Es mochte eine kleine Bruder - großer Bruder - Angelegenheit sein. Oder die Tatsache, dass Sam Dean gelegentlich als eine Art von Elternteil empfunden hatte. Gegen Eltern rebellierte jeder irgendwann. So gut wie jeder. Selbst wenn er - wenn Dean - sich Zeit damit gelassen hatte. Doch früher oder später gelang die Abgrenzung. Wenigstens von der Seite des Heranwachsenden. 

Dean seufzte leise. Eigentlich kein Wunder, war er weniger dazu imstande. Hatte man ihm doch bereits als Kind eingeimpft, dass er die Verantwortung für Sammy trug, so konnte er die als Erwachsener nicht einfach beiseiteschieben. Himmel und Hölle wussten, dass er es versucht hatte. Dass er es weiterhin versuchen würde. Dass es weder seiner noch Sams geistiger Gesundheit eine Hilfe war, klammerte er sich an einer einseitig engen, beinahe krankhaften Beziehung fest.  
Inzwischen verstand er, was all die Menschen, Dämonen, Engel und anderen Wesen gemeint hatten, wenn sie ihre Bindung als genau das bezeichneten, als unnatürlich, krankhaft. Wenn Dämonen oder Engel dergleichen behaupteten entbehrte das nicht unbedingt eines gewissen Humors. Nichtsdestotrotz gab es ihm Stoff darüber nachzudenken. Doch so sehr er auch darüber grübelte, es änderte nichts daran, dass sein Verhalten in diesem Punkt nicht in seiner Hand lag. Dass ihn etwas anderes, Tieferes dazu trieb, sich an Sammy zu klammern und sich mehr oder weniger insgeheim zu wünschen, dass es dem ähnlich ginge.  
Er sah in den Himmel hinauf, fragte sich, was dort oben vorging, unterdrückte nur unvollständig ein böses Lachen zusammen mit der Vorstellung, dass der Himmel, wo wie die Welt ihn sich ausmalte, gewiss nicht dort in der Höhe, zwischen den Wolken, nicht einmal jenseits der Stratosphäre zu finden sei.  
Was interessierte ihn der Himmel auch? Niemand von ihnen wusste, ob er, ob sie dort einmal landeten. Im Grunde war kaum zu erwarten, dass sie in dieser Beziehung mehr Glück hatten als in jeder anderen.  
Anstelle einer Antwort ertönte Donnergrollen und Dean glaubte für einen Augenblick die Wolken zu erkennen, die über ihm zusammenstießen, fern und dennoch bedrohlich.  
Ein Gewitter, für das es zu kalt sein dürfte, sein müsste, das sich den Gesetzen der Natur widersetzte. Und ihnen doch vielleicht gerade entsprach. Schmelzende Polkappen verursachten noch ganz andere Schreckensszenarien als Elemente, die ihre Gewohnheiten änderten. Wie der Blitz, der nur als kaum merkliches Flackern in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen war und doch für einen Augenblick die Konturen der Wolken erhellte, bevor er wieder erlosch. Ein weiterer Donner folgte, lauter nun als zuvor und Dean bewegte sich schneller, wusste von der Felsenhöhle, die kaum mehr als ein Unterstand war, und dennoch für seine Zwecke reichen sollte. Weder wollte er wie ein geprügelter Hund zu Sam zurück flüchten, noch vom Regen durchnässt werden.  
Er erreichte den Felsen, die Spitze einer Anhöhe, mit der ein kaum merklicher Anstieg endete, gerade als die ersten Tropfen hinab stürzten. Ohne dass es dem Donner einfiele nachzulassen, nun auch begleitet von stärkeren, näheren Blitzen, die sich gegen die Finsternis abzeichneten, die er durch Stämme, Zweige und Büsche hindurch erkennen konnte. Sie gaben zischende Laute von sich, während sie vom Himmel rasten, unaufhaltsam auf die Erde zu, um dort ein Werk der Vernichtung zu starten.  
Dean dachte an die Engel, an deren Lichter, die wie Meteoriten herab gestürzt waren. An den Schaden, den die verursachten. Einige von ihnen, korrigierte er sich. Nicht alle - wenigstens wollte er dies hoffen.  
Der Regen rauschte nun, fiel wie eine Wand aus Wasser, vor der er stand, die er gebannt anstarrte. Wie Bäume und Äste sich bewegten, war kaum noch wahrzunehmen. Wie sie sich bogen, brachen, wie Blätter herabgerissen wurden, der Wut der Natur unterworfen.  
Eingesperrt fühlte er sich, ähnlich dem Gefängnis zu dem ihm eben noch der Bunker geworden war.  
Dennoch blieb er stehen und sah zu, wie der Regen fiel, wie er trockene Erde aufwühlte, ein Zerstörungswerk fortsetzte, das in der Höhe begonnen hatte.  
Er dachte an die Sinflut und für einen Augenblick stellte er sich vor, wie der Grundwasserspiegel anstieg, wie Wasser in die noch unerforschten Tiefen des Bunkers drang, ohne dass Sam oder er in der Lage waren, etwas dagegen auszurichten.  
Die Vorstellung erschreckte ihn, verwandelte sich selbsttätig in das Bild Sams, eingekesselt zwischen Betonwänden und Wassermaßen, die ihn höher und höher trieben, keiner Rettung, keinem Ausgang entgegen, sondern lediglich der Decke und einem grausamem Tod entgegen. Ihm wurde schlecht und er taumelte rückwärts, seine Knie gaben nach.  
Doch bevor er auf dem Boden landete, fingen ihn feste Arme auf, stabilisierten seinen Stand.  
"Cas", keuchte er mit einem Blick zur Seite, in dem Moment, in dem er sich gefangen hatte und der Engel ihn losließ. "Was zum Teufel tust du hier?"  
Castiels Augenbrauen bewegten sich kurz, verliehen seinem Gesicht den verdutzten Ausdruck, der Dean vertraut war, der ihm noch nie zuvor weitergeholfen hatte.  
"Du hast mich gerufen", murmelte der. "Zumindest hatte ich den Eindruck, dass du in Schwierigkeiten steckst."  
Castiel sah sich um, sein Blick wanderte von der Wand hinter ihm zu der Wand aus Regen, die sich vor ihnen befand.  
"Ich habe nicht gerufen." Dean schüttelte den Kopf.  
Nun hoben sich Castiels Augenbrauen vollständig und er kniff die Lider zusammen, musterte Dean.  
"Du steckst mitten in einem Gewitter und stellst dir vor, wie Sam ertrinkt", stellte er kurz fast.  
"Schluss damit", zischte Dean. "Tu nicht so, als könntest du in meinen Kopf sehen."  
"Kann ich nicht", gab Castiel zu. "Aber ich kenne dich gut genug. Und ich kenne Sam gut genug, um zu wissen, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt."  
"Als ob bei uns jemand etwas stimmen würde", murmelte Dean und blickte zur Seite, studierte den Felsen, das Moos daran. Der Regen ließ langsam nach, doch ob es nur daran lag, dass er seine Umgebung besser erkennen konnte, bezweifelte er. Castiel sprach nicht über jeden Fingerzeig, über jede kleine Hilfestellung, die er leistete, und Dean plante nicht, ihn zu fragen.  
Er atmete aus. "Dann steht der Bunker nicht unter Hochwasser." Es sollte wie ein Scherz klingen, doch gelang es ihm nicht, die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Die Vorstellung vom Ertrinken war doch intensiver gewesen, als er zugeben wollte.  
Castiel antwortete nicht und Dean senkte den Blick.  
"Hört damit auf", sagte Castiel stattdessen.  
"Womit?" Dean versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es zerfiel zu schnell.  
"Mit euren Streitigkeiten." Castiels Blick fiel auf Deans Arm und er versuchte vergeblich den hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken. "Ihr habt genug Probleme", fuhr Castiel fort.  
"Sam hat genug Probleme."  
"Sam?" Dean lachte beinahe. "Sam will mich nicht um sich haben. Vielleicht redest du ihm ins Gewissen."  
Castiel neigte den Kopf. "Er ist schwer verletzt. Du weißt nicht wie es ist, wenn einem Menschen die Entscheidung so oft und so lange vorenthalten wird, wenn er sich immer wieder nicht als Opfer sondern als Schuldigen sieht."  
"Soll ich mich dafür entschuldigen, ihm das Leben gerettet zu haben?" Dean presste die Lippen zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf. "Dazu ist alles gesagt. Er versteht nicht, dass es anders nicht möglich war."  
Nachdenklich legte Castiel den Kopf schief, sah ihn an. "Vielleicht verstehst auch du nicht, dass er nicht anders kann", sagte er. "Dass es möglicherweise einmal zu viel war, dass er übergangen wurde. Dass er sich betrogen genug fühlt, um nicht verzeihen zu können. Nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen."  
"Tatsächlich!" Das Wort schmeckte wie Gift, als es Deans Lippen verließ. "Weißt du überhaupt, was er gesagt hat?", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Heftig schüttelte er daraufhin den Kopf. "Natürlich weißt du es nicht, du hast keine Ahnung. Aber wenn er aufgeben will, wenn ihm das reicht, was wir jetzt haben, vielleicht kann ich ihm dann nicht verzeihen."  
Castiel blinzelte und seine Augenbrauen wanderten wieder aufeinander zu. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Soll das bedeuten, dass du mehr willst? Und wie genau sollte das aussehen?" Er wirkte nun ehrlich verwirrt und Dean biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht zu schreien. Wut kochte in ihm hoch und sein Arm brannte. Das Mal schoss Signale in seinen Körper, die ihn gleichermaßen erregten und erschreckten. Adrenalin, dachte er abwesend, und daran, wie sehr er für gewöhnlich den Adrenalinschub genoss, ihn immer genossen hatte.  
Vielleicht war es besser so. Vielleicht würde es ihm auf diese Weise gelingen, sich von Sam zu lösen. Vielleicht würde er so zu einem besseren Kämpfer, ohne die ständige Sorge. Ohne die Notwendigkeit auf den kleinen Bruder achten zu müssen. Wenigstens die Möglichkeit bestünde und sollte ihm erlauben, sich besser zu fühlen, nicht als der Abschaum, für den er sich hielte, ginge er tief genug in sein Inneres, um ein Gefühl zu entdecken. Und das tat er nicht, nie. Gefühle waren nichts für ihn, bereiteten lediglich Probleme. Sie los zu sein glich einem Aufatmen. Und aufatmen, das erlaubte er sich schon lange nicht mehr. Wegen Sam, wegen Sams Miene, wegen der Worte, die ihn runterzogen. Immer wieder und immer tiefer.  
"Du bist kein Mensch", schoss er ein wenig zu heftig zurück, als er sich an Castiels Frage erinnerte, schob das ungelöste Rätsel, das über ihm hing, solange er denken konnte und das er längst gelernt hatte zu ignorieren, von sich. "Woher willst du wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn dir jemand sagt, dass er nicht mehr da ist, um dir den Rücken freizuhalten?"  
Castiel hob die Augenbrauen, erstaunt. "Hat Sam das gesagt?"  
Dean winkte ab und Castiel war es nun, der den Kopf schüttelte. "Es hört sich nicht nach Sam an."  
"Du hast keine Ahnung", wiederholte Dean müde und lauschte auf das ruhiger werdende Plätschern des Wassers. Er fröstelte, obwohl er weitgehend trocken geblieben war.  
"Nein", sagte Castiel. "Weil ich nie von meinen Brüdern enttäuscht wurde."  
Dean sah auf, zu verblüfft, um zu antworten. Waren denn alle inzwischen verrückt geworden? Sam, Cas? Und seit wann verstand der sich auf Sarkasmus?  
Er schluckte. Doch da könnte er auch fragen, seit wann Sam die Familie nichts mehr bedeutete.  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Immer schon, antwortete er stumm. Es war nie so gewesen, als habe Sam dasselbe empfunden wie er. Alles andere blieb Illusion. Nur dass er dies jetzt schwarz auf weiß besaß, dass Sams Worte noch in der Luft standen, ihn schmerzten wie Schwerter, die nicht aufhören wollten, sein Herz zu durchschneiden.  
"Gib ihm Zeit", empfahl Castiel und der Rat weckte automatischen Widerspruch, schürte den Ärger wieder an, den er gerade wieder hatte eindämmen können.  
"Er hatte Zeit", sagte Dean. "Er hatte sein ganzes Leben Zeit. Wenn er nun seine Entscheidung getroffen hat, dann werde ich ihm nicht mehr hinterherlaufen. Letztendlich ist er alt genug."  
Er glaubte fast nicht, dass er das sagte, und spürte doch wie die Worte ihm halfen, eine Schranke aufbauten, die neu war, die ihn schützte und abgrenzte. Es fühlte sich gut an, von diesem Chaos an Gefühlen, an ungesunden Bindungen und Verpflichtungen getrennt zu sein. Das Zeichen auf seinem Arm pochte nur noch schwach, gerade so als sei es zufrieden, und fast, nur fast, zuckten seine Mundwinkeln, formten ein Lächeln.  
Castiel runzelte nun die Stirn, senkte dann den Blick, zupfte eine unsichtbare Fluse von seinem Mantel.  
"Ich denke nicht, dass er so empfindet", sagte er schließlich. "Ich denke, dass er sehr unglücklich ist."  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kenne ihn besser, er ist stur. Das war er immer schon." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und inzwischen ist es mir egal."  
Er fühlte die Unwahrheit in seinen Worten und konnte sie doch nicht aufhalten. "Seine Entscheidung, seine Konsequenz. Ich komme gut ohne ihn zurecht." Er lächelte und es fühlte sich an als schmerzten seine Lippen. Doch handelte es sich um einen guten Schmerz, um einen notwendigen. Sein Arm kribbelte und als er wieder zu Castiel sah, starrte der genau auf die Stelle, als blickte er unter seine Kleidung.  
Ohne nachzudenken versteckte er den Arm hinter seinem Rücken, kniff die Augen zusammen, als wollte er Castiel warnen. Der presste die Lippen zusammen. "Ich bin nicht sicher, was los ist", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst und nun lachte Dean beinahe auf.  
"Wie auch immer." Er sah in den Regen hinaus. "Du musst hier nicht deine Zeit verschwenden. Mit uns ist alles in Ordnung. Hast du nicht Wichtigeres zu erledigen?"  
Castiel fuhr sich über die Stirn, wandte den Blick ab. "Das habe ich tatsächlich", murmelte er.  
Dean verzog die Lippen. "Ich schätze es wirklich sehr, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber jetzt darfst du verschwinden." Mit einer abfälligen Geste winkte er ihn fort und auf seltsame Weise tat es gut, dem verdutzten Blick des Engels zu begegnen.  
"Wie ich es mir gedacht habe", sagte er und legte einen selbstzufriedenen Unterton in seine Stimme. Hatte er doch beinahe vergessen, wie sehr es seiner Natur entgegenkam, zurechtzuweisen und zu kommandieren. Zu schade, dass er das immer wieder so rasch vergaß. Immer wieder wegen Sam vergaß. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Seine eigene Schuld, ließ er sich ablenken.  
"Und wir haben auch Wichtigeres zu tun", ergänzte er schließlich. "Sam und ich arbeiten ebenfalls. Auch wenn er ..."  
Dean verstummte, wandte den Blick ab. Sam und sich in einem Atemzug zu nennen fiel schwerer als er geglaubt hatte. Keine Brüder. Nur noch Kollegen. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln. Es war dämlich, und traurig. Albern, dass Sam sich so anstellte. Im Angesicht der Probleme, die tatsächlich vor ihnen lagen. Im Angesicht der beiden Hauptprobleme, Abaddon und Metatron.  
"Auch wenn er was?", fragte Castiel. "Ich kann dir nicht folgen."  
Dean winkte ab, sah in den Regen, der zwar schwächer geworden war, doch unvermittelt zur Erde rann. Eigentlich fühlte es sich trotz der Kälte gut an, eine Ausrede zu haben, nicht in den Bunker zurückzukehren.  
"Ich sollte dich zurückbringen", sagte Castiel. "Sam wird warten."  
Dean atmete aus. "Sam wartete nicht", brachte er ein wenig heftiger hervor, als beabsichtigt. "Sam schmollt."  
'Er hat angefangen', wollte er noch hinzufügen, biss sich gerade noch auf die Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. Das machte Sam aus ihm, verwandelte ihn in ein kleines, eigensinniges Kind. Der ganze Ärger, nicht zuletzt die Zeit, die er hier verschwendete, ging auf Sams Konto.  
Grübeln gehörte nicht zu Deans bevorzugten Beschäftigungen, schon gar nicht zu seinen Talenten.  
Er hob den Kopf. "Sam kommt zurecht", sagte er fest und spähte noch einmal in den Regen hinaus. "Lass nur", sagte er dann. "Ich laufe. Es tut mir gut, den Kopf frei zu kriegen."  
'Und umso besser schmeckte der verdiente Whiskey', beschloss er im Stillen. Wenn etwas half, das ganze Chaos zurechtzurücken, in die richtige Perspektive zu bekommen, dann eine gute Flasche. Und im Bunker gab es genug davon. "Sam kriegt sich schon wieder ein", fügte er noch hinzu, zwang sich, daran zu glauben. Castiel aus dem Nacken zu kriegen, sollte im Moment das einzige Problem sein. Dessen Blick gefiel ihm nicht, genauso wenig wie das, was der anzudeuten schien. Oder handelte es sich hier nur um seine ausufernde Fantasie? Auch so ein unnützes Accessoire, das ihm das Zusammensein mit Sam angehängt hatte.  
Dean wünschte sich wirklich die Zeiten zurück, in denen es einfacher, klarer war.  
Er bemerkte zu spät, dass Castiel den Arm ausstreckte und ihn an der Schulter berührte.  
Nur einen Augenblick später befand er sich in unmittelbarer Nähe des Bunkers, vor dem Regen weitgehend geschützt durch das dichte Dach aus Blättern, das die Bäume über ihnen bildeten.  
"Verdammt, Cas", zischte er. "Ich habe gesagt, ich will das nicht."  
"Du hast auch gesagt, dass wir wenig Zeit haben", widersprach Castiel. "Wir beide. Ich werde also nicht unter einem Felsen stehen und darauf warten, dass du zu dir kommst. Bring das mit Sam in Ordnung, ich meine es ernst. Ich sehe nicht, wie wir anders weiterkommen sollen." Er kniff die Augen zusammen und wieder rutschte sein Blick in die Richtung von Deans Arm.  
Der atmete genervt aus, hob die Hände. "Schon gut, vergiss es. Wir hatten schon oft Ärger, irgendwie regelt sich das wieder." 'Früher oder später', dachte er und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass ihn der Gedanke mit weniger Ungeduld, mit weniger Traurigkeit, mit weniger an Empfindungen erfüllte, als er erwartet hatte.  
Vielleicht wurde er doch langsam, ganz langsam besser, stärker, konzentrierter auf das Ziel. Vielleicht war es ihm endlich gelungen, die raue Schale zu verinnerlichen, die er so gerne übertrieb um zu verhindern, dass jemand erkannte, was darunter steckte. Bildete er erst genug Schichten um diesen empfindlichen Kern, dann sollte ihm keine vorwurfsvollen Blicke, keine Schuldzuweisungen, kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr in die Quere kommen, sein Handeln auf negative Weise beeinflussen.  
"Gut das zu hören", antwortete Castiel, berührte Dean kurz. Ein seltsames Erschauern durchfuhr ihn, wurde zu einem Frösteln, und als er aufsah, hatte Castiel die Augen zusammengekniffen, die Stirn gerunzelt. Er sah ihn an, als stelle Dean ein Rätsel für ihn dar, von dessen Zusammensetzung oder Sinn er sich keine Vorstellung zu bilden imstande war.  
In diesem Augenblick war er verschwunden und Dean rieb über die Stelle, die Castiel berührt hatte, rieb über das Mal, das trotz der Kälte, die spürte, in seiner Haut schwelte. Als sei es ein Brandzeichen, das nicht aufhörte, sich in sein Fleisch zu brennen, unsichtbar, manchmal so schwach, dass er es vergessen wollte, doch immer vorhanden.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat hinaus in den Regen. Das Gewitter war längst weitergezogen, doch der Regen blieb, verwandelte Waldboden in Sumpf. Er stapfte vorwärts, die Haare klebten an seinem Kopf und bald auch die Kleidung an seinem Körper wie der Matsch an seinen Sohlen.  
Als er den Bunker betrat, atmete er auf, machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Schuhe auszuziehen oder sich leise zu verhalten. Sam schlief mit Sicherheit den Schlaf des Gerechten, für den der sich hielt, und Dean spürte ein Lächeln um seine Lippen zucken. So war es richtig, nur nicht zu ernst nehmen. Er überlegte, ob er nach einer neuen Kiste Whiskey suchen sollte, entschied dann doch den zu nehmen, der sich bereits in der Küche befand. Vorsorglich hinter den Keksen verstaut, von denen Sam fernhielte. Sollte der sich seinen eigenen Stoff suchen.  
Er streifte seine Jacke ab, ließ sie achtlos fallen und rieb sich über das feuchte Gesicht. War ein langer Tag gewesen, zu lange. Sam konnte ihm am kommenden Morgen Vorträge über Ordnung halten. Oder auch nicht. Waren sie keine Brüder, besaß er womöglich nicht einmal mehr das Recht dazu.  
Er schob die Kekspackungen beiseite und Griff nach der Flasche, packte sie am Hals, mit der anderen Hand ein Glas von der Anrichte, verließ die Küche auf Strümpfen.  
Ein wenig Musik und Schnaps, damit sollte sich die Welt richten lassen. Beinahe grimmig sah er in die Dunkelheit des Gangs, machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Licht einzuschalten. Er kannte den Weg gut genug, kannte ihn nüchtern, betrunken oder verletzt. Licht war nicht notwendig.  
Was ihn dazu trieb abzubiegen und vor Sams Zimmer stehen zu bleiben, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Vielleicht hörte er etwas, vielleicht ahnte er das Geräusch, das er erst wahrnahm, als er neben der Tür stand.  
Doch was er nicht erwartete war die Erinnerung, die ihn mit dem Geräusch einholte, überwältigte und zu Boden reißen wollte. Er schwankte, doch das Bild, das er vor sich sah, war deutlich, hatte er längst begraben geglaubt und tauchte doch aus der Vergangenheit wieder auf.  
Der Schmerz eines Kindes, so belanglos er einem Erwachsenem, einem Größeren erscheinen mochte, besaß immer noch überwältigende Macht. Der kleine Sam, ausgeliefert der Trauer, die der Verlust eines geliebten Spielzeuges bedeutete, hatte in Dean stets den ohnmächtigen Wunsch geweckt zu helfen, zu heilen, vergessen zu lassen. Alles hatte er getan, um den Schmerz zu lindern, doch lernen müssen, dass auch er unfähig war, Sam bei diesem Schritt beizustehen. Verlust gehörte zum Leben und Sam erkannte es ebenso wie Dean es einst erkannt hatte, so wie jedes Kind es erkennen musste.  
Die Flasche entglitt seiner Hand, das Glas folgte. Verspätet begriff er, zuckte erst zusammen, als die Flasche auf dem Boden aufkam, gemeinsam mit dem Glas mit einem Krachen zersplitterte.  
Dean hielt die Luft an, lauschte.  
Das Geräusch, was es auch gewesen war, und er fand keine Worte, es zu beschreiben, war verstummt. Doch der Druck auf seiner Lunge, die eiskalte Hand, die sein Herz umklammerte, ließ nicht nach, hörte immer noch das Weinen des Kindes. Nicht mehr erkennbar in den erstickten Lauten, die sich weder mit Wimmern noch mit Schluchzen vergleichen ließen, die Dean nun ein Bild suggerierten, das er nicht sehen wollte. Auf dem Sam etwas tat, zu dem er zu oft, zu jung gezwungen worden war. Auf dem er den Schrei, dem ihn das Einrenken eines Gelenks, das Nähen einer Wunde, das Desinfizieren einer anderen entlocken wollte, in seinem Körper behielt. Auf einen Gürtel biss, auf ein Stück Holz, seine Faust. Und das nur, damit sie nicht auffielen, damit es keine Schwierigkeiten gab, damit er keine Probleme verursachte. Denn Probleme hatten sie stets genug gehabt.  
Es war still und ohne zu überlegen trat Dean die Tür auf. Das Schloss barst. Es war nicht notwendig gewesen nachzusehen. Er kannte Sam gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er abgeschlossen hatte. Ein dummes, nutzloses Unterfangen und doch typisch Sam. Als könnte ein Schlüssel das Böse abhalten, als vermochte es Dean fernzuhalten. 

Er stand im Raum. Die Nachttischlampe brannte schwach. Ihr roter Schirm ließ das Licht weich erscheinen, anders als die kalte Beleuchtung, die der Bunker bis auf einige Ausnahmen aufwies. Ausnahmen wie die Bibliotheken, die Orte, an denen man sich traf. Orte, an denen Sam sich aufhielt.  
Deans Gedanken liefen quer, denn was er sah, benötigte einen Augenblick, um in seinen Verstand einzudringen.  
Sam saß vornübergebeugt auf seiner Bettkante und sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren groß und rot umrandet, die Wimpern schwarz durch die Feuchtigkeit, die auf seinem Gesicht glänzte. Der Ärmel seines Hemdes, desselben Hemdes, das er getragen hatte, als Dean ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, war nass, zeigte die Spuren von Tränen und Schleim, so wie der Handrücken Bissspuren aufwies.  
Verdammt, Dean war nicht einmal hier gewesen. Sam hätte jeden Laut von sich geben können, der ihm eingefallen wäre. Er könnte auf den Tischen tanzen und Möbel zerschlagen, sich äußern anstatt abzublocken. Und gerade diese Erkenntnis vergrößerte Deans Schmerz.  
"Sam", sagte er nur. "Sammy, was tust du?" Weggeblasen war sein Ärger, die mühsam aufgebaute Wut, die Konstruktion einer Rechtfertigung verschwunden.  
Sam wandte sich ab, starrte an die Wand.  
"Was willst du hier?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang heiser, klang tatsächlich so, als habe er geschrien, bis seine Kehle rau war.  
"Ich ..." Dean verstummte, erinnerte sich an sein Verhaltensmuster, an den Eindruck, den Sam zwangsläufig von ihm erhalten hatte.  
"Ich habe nicht getrunken", sagte er nur.  
"Du bist nass." Sams Stimme klang leise und Dean konnte dessen Gesicht nicht sehen.  
"Es regnet." Dean blinzelte, fragte sich einen Augenblick wie es ihnen gelang, eine derart stupide Konversation zu führen.  
"Verschwinde", sagte Sam, immer noch leise. "Es ist alles gesagt."  
"Sammy." Dean schüttelte den Kopf, als Traurigkeit in ihm aufstieg, jedes andere Gefühl erst vereinnahmte und dann überwältigte.  
"Vergiss es", fuhr Sam fort. "Ich weiß, dass du es nicht verstehst. Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht ändern wirst. Und ich - ich komme damit nicht klar."  
Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
"Können wir ..." Er stockte, räusperte sich. "Können wir nicht vergessen?" Es klang wie eine Bitte, ein Flehen beinahe. Doch auf einmal war ihm alles zu viel, all das, was geschehen war, was Sam quälte, was ihn zur Weißglut brachte, was ihn schuldig werden ließ, und das, obwohl er keine Schuld mehr ertragen konnte, auf seinen Schultern keinen Platz mehr fand, um noch mehr von dieser Last dort unterzubringen.  
Er sah nur Sam. Und Sam war alleine, war unglücklich. Wie Castiel gesagt hatte. Er litt. Und ob es einen Grund dafür gab, oder ob sich das, was Sam sich aufbürdete, lediglich in seinem Kopf abspielte, es machte keinen Unterschied.  
Es war zu lange her, dass er diesen Schmerz in dem Bruder vor Augen gehabt hatte.  
Sorge, Angst, Krankheit ja, aber dass der sich vor ihm zurückzog, ihm sein Leid nicht zumuten wollte, das konnte Dean nicht ertragen. Es riss eine Wunde in ihm auf, die blutete, und bevor er wusste, was er tat, was ihm sein Instinkt raten wollte, hatte er die beiden Schritte zu Sams Bett zurückgelegt, hatte seinen Arm um ihn gelegt und ihn an sich gezogen.  
Sam wehrte sich, natürlich wehrte er sich, doch Dean kannte ihn zu gut, hielt ihn zu fest, hielt ihn in dem Griff, in dem er ihn zum letzten Mal als Teenager gehalten hatte. Damals, als Sams Herz gebrochen war und er geglaubt hatte, Dean gesagt hatte, dass dieser Schmerz zu groß war, um ihn überleben zu können. Doch er hatte ihn überstanden. Und auch dies hier würde er überstehen. Würden sie überstehen.  
Dean saß neben Sam, spürte dessen Hitze, glaubte zu fühlen, wie die Nässe seiner Kleidung in dessen Nähe verdampfte.  
Sam glühte unter seinen Händen. Er spürte ihn durch die Schichten der Kleidung, durch das Flanell des Hemdes, durch die Dicke der Jeans hindurch. Auch wenn Sam von Natur aus zur Hitze und zu Schweißausbrüchen neigte, erinnerte Dean die Temperatur an Fieber. An die Lungenentzündung, die Sam als Pubertierender durchgemacht hatte, an die Fieberschübe des letzten Jahres. Die Angst, die sein Herz umklammerte, materialisierte sich deutlicher. Spitze Finger durchstachen den Wall, den er versucht hatte zu errichten. Er hielt Sam fest und dort wo sein Arm ihn berührte, kribbelte das Mal schwach, versuchte ihn an etwas zu erinnern, das sich zu weit entfernt von ihm befand, als dass er es greifen konnte oder auch wollte.  
"Nur jetzt", sagte er und seine Stimme klang zu heiser, zu brüchig. "Nur für diesen Augenblick sollten wir vergessen, - bis ..."  
Er wollte einen begrenzenden Zeitpunkt hinzufügen, einen Handel, eine Abmachung, um Sam die Entscheidung zu erleichtern. Oder auch sich selbst. Um nicht zu riskieren abgewiesen zu werden. Doch wollte ihm kein Punkt einfallen, konnte er nicht aussprechen, was in seinem Kopf umherwirbelte. Ob es überhaupt einen Moment gab, in dem er sich vorstellen konnte, die plötzliche, schreckliche, schmerzvolle Nähe, der er mit Sam teilte, wieder aufzugeben und in ein einsames Dasein zurückzukehren, das lag jenseits seines Vorstellungsvermögens.  
"Können wir es vergessen?", flüsterte er. "Bitte, Sam."  
Sam antwortete nicht, doch er regte sich. Für einen scheußlichen Augenblick fürchtete Dean, er werde ihn von sich stoßen, zurückfallen in das kalte, abweisende Verhalten, das er noch am Abend gezeigt hatte. Stattdessen drehte der sich nur ein wenig in Deans Halt und barg seinen Kopf an Deans Brust unter seinem Kinn. Dean sah zu wie Sams Finger sich in sein Hemd krallten, sah den Haarschopf, der sich kaum unter ihm bewegte. Er roch Shampoo und Whiskey, wusste nicht, ob die verschüttete Flüssigkeit aus dem Gang den Duft verursachte, oder Sam es war, der getrunken hatte. Ausgerechnet Sam, der was Alkohol anging, so kontrolliert schien.  
Dean schlang seine Arme fester um den Körper, der sich an seinen schmiegte.  
Sam trank nicht. Bis auf damals, nachdem ihn die Höllenhunde zerrissen hatten. Und selbst das wusste er nur aus Erzählungen. Dass Sam sich betrank kam nicht vor. Dessen Schwachstellen lagen woanders.  
Er presste seine Lippen in Sams Haar und sagte sich, dass es normal sei. Dass er den Bruder bereits damals auf diese Weise getröstet hatte. Dass es nie seine Wirkung verfehlt hatte. Er ließ er seine Finger durch die dicken Strähnen gleiten. Schon zu oft hatte sich heftiges Schluchzen nur auf diese Weise beruhigen lassen, war ein erschöpfter, kleiner Junge auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen, und hatte ihn mit einem Schmerz alleine gelassen, den Dean zu gut verstanden hatte, um ihn vergessen zu können.  
Er brauchte nicht nachzufragen, musste nicht mehr wissen. Wollte nicht verstehen, was Castiel versucht hatte, ihm zu sagen, was ein Teil von ihm ahnte. All das, die letzten Wochen, Monate spielten keine Rolle, wenn es doch nur darum ging, für Sam da zu sein. Wenn der ihn brauchte.  
"Dean!" Er hörte Sam seinen Namen aussprechen, undeutlich, verzerrt gegen seine Brust, gegen den Stoff sprechend.  
"Ich kann nicht, Dean", murmelte der, kaum hörbar, kaum zu verstehen und doch schnitten die Worte in Deans Seele ein. "Ich kann nicht mehr", sagte er. "Es waren meine Hände, die Kevin getötet haben. Ich war es."  
"Nein, nein", beeilte Dean sich zu versichern. "Nein, du warst das nicht, das könntest du nicht. Es war nicht deine Schuld."  
Sam schwieg nun, nur noch sein Schluchzen war deutlich zu hören, ein Echo für Deans stummen Schrei.  
"Hilf mir, Dean", flüsterte Sam und die Klaue um Deans Herz drückte zu, entlockte ihm ein leises Ächzen. "Ich weiß nicht wie", wisperte er erstickt. 'Ich kann nicht', wollte er sagen. "Ich konnte es nie."  
Lebenslanges Versagen lastete auf ihm, presste ihn tiefer in den Abgrund, in den er sein Leben lang ununterbrochen stürzte.  
Seine Hand glitt durch Sams Haar, sein Arm zog dessen Körper näher an sich, so nah, dass er dessen Knochen spürte, die Muskeln, den Atem. Er hörte Sams Herzschlag, lauschte darauf, wie der sich beschleunigte, sich seinem eigenen anpasste.  
Etwas stimmte nicht, war anders, war falsch. Und auch nicht falsch. Das Mal auf seinem Arm kribbelte immer noch, doch nun fühlte es sich an, als lache es über ihn und über seine Hilflosigkeit.  
"Was soll ich tun?", wisperte er, als der uralte, nie ausgesprochene, nie wirklich beachtete Gedanke zurückkehrte. Eine Regung aus einer Zeit, die lange vorbei war, die er sich längst durch ihre ungesunde Art des Aufwachsen, das ständige Aufeinandersitzen, Aneinanderkleben, die ständig über ihnen schwebende Gefahr erklärt hatte. Das Bedürfnis, das so falsch nicht sein konnte, wenn man ohnehin nie alleine war, wenn tägliche Berührungen zur Norm zählten, wenn kein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen existierte.  
Damals hatte er auch geglaubt, es in Sam zu sehen. Hatte das Glitzern in dessen Augen wahrgenommen, den Hauch von Begehren, wenn er aus der Dusche trat, wenn kein Raum existierte, um sich unbeobachtet umzuziehen.  
Für jemanden wie Dean, der mit Sex vieles löste, hätte es keine Überraschung sein sollen, dass er irgendwann bemerkte, wie sich sein Bruder verändert hatte, zu welch einer attraktiven Erscheinung er geworden war. Und wenn es in seinen Händen manchmal gejuckt hatte, er sich gewünscht hatte, diese auszustrecken und straffe, feste Haut zu berühren, dann war das nicht mehr als ein Instinkt, den es wegzusperren galt. Den er erfolgreich weggesperrt hatte.  
Bis zu diesem Moment, in dem all die Wünsche zurückkehrten, sich in Sams Augen spiegelten, als der sich unvorbereitet löste, ihn ansah, und doch seine Fäuste immer noch Deans Hemd hielten, als verkörperten sie den Anker, der ihn vor dem Ertrinken rettete.  
Doch dann plötzlich senkte er seine Lider und sein Kopf sackte tiefer, während ihm das Haar zurück in die Stirn fiel. Und Dean ahnte, wusste, was in Sam vorging. Hatte es immer gewusst, immer seine Verantwortung gekannt. Zu wichtig war es gewesen, den schmalen Grad nicht zu überschreiten, der sie von einer Sünde trennte, die er sich nie würde verzeihen können. Die sie beide sich nie würden verzeihen können.  
Mochten sie Welten für ihre Liebe ins Verderben gestürzt haben, soweit waren sie dennoch nie gegangen. Sich alleine vorzustellen, diese letzte Grenze zu überwinden, glich einem Verbrechen, das Dean nie vorgehabt hatte zu begehen. Wäre es doch ein Verbrechen an Sam.  
Doch was er in dessen Augen gesehen hatte, und nicht zum ersten Mal, das ließ keine andere Interpretation zu als die, dass Sam mit denselben falschen Neigungen zu kämpfen hatte wie er. Dass sie beide gleichermaßen verkorkst, gleichermaßen innerlich kaputt waren. Als ob ihn dies überraschen sollte, dachte er beinahe amüsiert. Und das glucksende Lachen, das er tief in sich spürte, wunderte ihn mehr als die Klarheit, mit dem ihm diese eine Regung, dieser deutliche Wunsch nach Sam überkam. Fühlte sich an wie eine Heiterkeit, die alles, was er zuvor empfunden und gedacht hatte, überrollte. Die ihn von einer Schwere befreite, von der Schwere, die ihn seit Stunden niederdrückte. Er atmete wieder, seine Lunge funktionierte, sein Körper agierte auf Autopilot, als er seine Hand unter Sams Kinn legte und es vorsichtig anhob, den Blick suchte, den der unter schweren Lidern und feuchten Wimpern verbarg.  
Sein Mal kribbelte, seine Haut, sein ganzer Körper kribbelte, als stünde er kurz davor ihm ein Geheimnis zu verraten. Nein, kein Geheimnis mehr, die einzige Wahrheit, die existierte. Dass sie, dass er weit genug gegangen war. So weit, dass es unwichtig schien, welcher Schritt der nächste war. Dass es keine Rolle spielte, gab er nun nach. Unterwarf er sich einem Verlangen, das er stets sorgfältig in seinem Inneren verschlossen hatte. Das er vorgehabt hatte, mit in sein Grab zunehmen. Von dem ihm weder Himmel noch Hölle hatten heilen können.  
Und nicht einmal für eine Sekunde fragte er sich, ob ihm das Mal dabei half, die Skrupel zu überwinden, ob die seltsame, erschreckende Veränderung, die er nicht zugab, und die er doch in sich zu spüren begann, mit dem Zeichen Kains zu tun hatte.  
Sams Lider zitterten. Dean sah die Schatten unter seinen Augen, die Feuchtigkeit, die an der Haut haftete und er lehnte sich vor, um sie zu schmecken.  
Sam zuckte zurück, doch nicht weit genug, um Deans Zunge zu entkommen, die über seine Wange leckte.  
"Was ...?", fragte der erstickt, heiser sogar, und riss sich doch nicht los. Richtete stattdessen seinen verwirrten, unnatürlich großen, weiten Blick auf Dean.  
Dessen Hand wanderte höher. Seine Finger legten sich an Sams Wange und er fühlte wie der sich in die Handfläche schmiegte, spürte die Antwort, die Erlaubnis, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er auf sie wartete.  
"Es ist gut", sagte er. "Es kommt alles in Ordnung. Wenn auch nur jetzt. Wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick." Und in diesem Moment ahnte er, dass hier die Wahrheit lag, dass er sich in einer freien Zone befand, einem Vakuum, das sie betreten hatten und das sie wieder verlassen würden, ohne zurückzuschauen. Denn anders würde Sam, könnte Sam nicht ertragen, was geschähe.  
Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Sams Lippen und sie schmeckten, wie er immer geglaubt hatte, dass sie schmecken würden. Salzig und nach seinen Tränen. Doch darunter fest und süß. Verbargen die Natur des Bruders, die der manchmal so tief unter den unzähligen Schichten, mit denen ihn das Leben und der Schmerz umgeben hatten, begrub, dass nur noch Dean wusste, dass sie wirklich existierten.  
Und Sam wich ihm nicht aus, wich nicht zurück. Nein, wie in seine Hand, schmiegte er sich in den Kuss und öffnete dann mit einem Seufzer die Lippen. Mehr Ermutigung benötigte Dean nicht. Er vergrub seine andere Hand in Sams Haar, als könne er ihn so näher in seinen Mund ziehen, ihn verschlingen. Stattdessen erlaubte er seiner Zunge in die weiche Mundhöhle einzudringen, über Zahnreihen zu gleiten und schließlich Sams Zunge zu finden. Er neckte die und fühlte wie Sam zitterte, spürte wie dessen Hüften sich bewegten. Und Dean war erfahren genug, war erregt genug, um jeden noch so winzigen, letzten Zweifel zu vergessen. Es kam ihm vor als hätten die unzähligen One-Night-Stands, sogar die wenigen Versuche einer Beziehung ihn nur zu diesem einen Augenblick geführt. Ihn nur dazu geführt, Sam in den Armen zu halten und das Verlangen zuzulassen, das nun in Wellen über ihn rann.  
Er vertiefte den Kuss. Seine Hände wanderten über Sams Schultern, auf seine Brust, pressten ihn dann tiefer, drängten ihn auf die Matratze.  
Ohne zu zögern gab Sam nach, sank zurück, und Dean konnte nicht anders, musste den Kuss lösen, um einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen.  
Sams Augen waren halb geschlossen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in schnellen Atemzügen und seine Lippen glänzten von dem Kuss. Eine leichte Röte färbte die sonst bleichen Wangen und das dunkle Haar schimmerte, umrahmte ein gleichermaßen vertrautes und doch fremdes, beinahe geheimnisvoll wirkendes Gesicht. Ein Geheimnis war Sam immer geblieben, ein Geheimnis auch die Frage, was es war, das sie gegenseitig anzog, das sie zusammenhielt, trotz ihrer unüberwindlich scheinenden Differenzen. Und was es war, das ihn jetzt dazu verleitete, sich erneut über Sam zu beugen, sanfte Küsse über seine Stirn, seine Nase regnen zu lassen, bevor er erneut dessen Mund fand.  
Er spürte Sams Arme um seinen Rücken, dessen Hände in seinem Nacken, seinem Haar, spürte den Druck, den der ausübte, die Sehnsucht, die sich aus der Umklammerung, der jahrelangen Gefangenschaft befreite, und die sich nun Ausdruck verschaffte, als Sam den Kuss erwiderte.  
Deans Hände zogen, zerrten an Sams Hemd, schoben es höher. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, seine Fingerspitzen auf Sams Haut zu fühlen, sie über den flachen, muskulösen Bauch gleiten zu lassen und tiefer.  
Sam seufzte in den Kuss, als Deans Hände seine nackten Hüften fassten, über die vorstehenden Knochen wanderten, als seine Daumen sich dem Gummiband der tiefsitzenden Shorts näherten und darunter schlüpften.  
"Dean", murmelte Sam, als der seine Lippen auf den Hals presste, der sich einladend zur Seite neigte. "Wir dürfen, wir können nicht ..."  
Der Satz endete in einem Stöhnen, als Deans Finger über die Wurzel seines Schwanzes rieben, und Sams Hüften zuckten höher.  
Dean lächelte, vergrub seine Zähne in dem Muskelstrang zwischen Sams Hals und Schulter, merkte wie Sam sich ihm entgegen bäumte, wie jeder letzte Widerstand sich auflöste. Das Kainsmal lachte und er fühlte sich in einem satten, warmen Nebel gefangen, der ihn führte, der ihn anleitete.  
Er leckte über den Abdruck, den seine Zähne hinterlassen hatten, setzte sich dann wieder auf, umfasste mit einer Hand Sams halb erregten Schwanz, zog mit der anderen an den Shorts. Die Jeans hielten diese fest, doch er sah genug, sah den geschwollenen, aufgerichteten Penis in seiner Hand, sah zu, wie der sich bewegte, wie er wuchs, bemerkte glänzende Tropfen auf der breiten Spitze. Er presste die nun frei gewordene Hand auf Sams Brust, schob ihn zurück auf die Matratze, sah auf den liegenden Körper hinab.  
Sams Arm flog über seine Augen. Zähne gruben sich in die Unterlippe, während Sams Becken zuckte, sich auf ihn zubewegte, die Reibung seiner Hand suchte.  
Deans Daumen strich durch die Flüssigkeit und Sam stöhnte.  
"So ist es gut", flüsterte Dean. "Denk nicht nach."  
Und als gäbe diese Aufforderung den Ausschlag, krümmte sich Sams Rücken, stieß sein Schwanz mit wenigen, kurzen Zuckungen in die Höhe und er kam über Deans Hand.  
Dean lächelte. Nicht unbedingt ein Wunder, es dürfte lange her sein, dass Sam diesem Teil seines Körpers, diesem speziellen Bedürfnis Beachtung geschenkt hatte.  
Sein eigener Schwanz meldete sich, beschwerte sich über die Enge seiner Jeans und Dean stand auf, entledigte sich derselben, riss sich das Hemd gleich darauf vom Leib.  
Sams Arm war zur Seite gefallen und er starrte mit glasigem Blick auf ihn.  
Als sei er hungrig, dachte Dean und beeilte sich damit, dem Bruder die Jeans von den Beinen zu zerren. Sobald diese auf den Boden gefallen waren, warf er sich über Sam, begann ihm mit hastigen Bewegungen das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, leckte über die Brustwarzen, sobald er derer ansichtig wurde. Als Sams Oberkörper freigelegt war, küsste er dessen Brustbein und fuhr dann damit fort, die Brustwarzen zu stimulierten. Er saugte an beiden, bis sie feucht und hart waren, und seine Hände suchten erneut den in einem Nest aus dunklen Haaren ruhenden Schwanz, streiften und rieben über die empfindliche Haut, bis Sam sich unter ihm wand und seine Laute gefährlich an Schmerzenslaute erinnerten. Doch als er den Kopf hob und Sams Blick seinem begegnete, da erkannte er in ihm nichts als Leidenschaft, nichts als Begehren, nichts als die unendliche Bewunderung eines Bruders, nichts als Liebe.  
Er erhob sich wieder.  
"Setz dich auf", kommandierte er heiser und Sam blinzelte nur kurz, bevor er der Aufforderung nachkam, ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten, das Hemd abstreifte und in die Mitte des Bettes rutschte. Dean folgte ihm auf allen Vieren, hieß ihn, sich wieder auf den Rücken zu legen, eingerahmt von seinen Händen und Knien, während er sich über ihm hielt.  
Sam sah zu ihm auf und dessen Blick enthielt ein Staunen, das drohte, Dean zu überwältigen. Er schloss die Augen, setzte sich zurück auf die Fersen. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte nun, sehnte sich danach, Sam zu berühren, zu besitzen. Sein Atem ging schnell und dann hörte er eine Bewegung, hob die Lider, sah Sam, der weiter zurückrutschte, bis er das Kopfende des Bettes erreichte, sah zu wie der seine Beine aufstellte, seine Oberschenkel spreizte, wie nun er es war, der Dean mit seinem Körper einrahmte.  
In Deans Kopf befand sich ein stetes Rauschen, die ohrenbetäubende Gewalt und Hitze seines Blutes, das durch die Adern raste. Er tastete nach dem Nachtschrank, beinahe blind, gefesselt von dem Anblick des langen Körpers unter ihm, vor ihm.  
Und dann nahm ihm Sam das Gefäß aus der Hand, von dem er nicht mehr wusste, dass er es ergriffen hatte, öffnete es und Dean roch die Salbe, mit der sie das Abheilen von Verletzungen gewohnt waren zu erleichtern, roch Kräuter, Kamille und Ringelblumen. Zwei lange Finger tauchten in die Substanz und Dean beobachtete wie sich dieselben Finger auf Sams Mitte zubewegten, wie der die Beine weiter spreizte, sein Becken anhob und die kleine Öffnung freilegte.  
Deans Schwanz zuckte vor Erwartung. Sein Blick hing an den Fingern, die nun das Hindernis überwanden, die den Eingang öffneten, darin kreisten, den Muskel dehnten, Salbe innen und außen verteilten.  
Sams Augen waren geschlossen und seine Hüften bewegten sich den Fingern entgegen. Sein Kinn hob sich, sein Mund öffnete sich leicht und es schien Dean der erotischste Anblick zu sein, den er je vor Augen gehabt hatte.  
"Sam", hörte er sich selbst sagen. "Sammy." Und es klang rau, stimmlos, eine Bitte.  
Er sah zu wie Sam seine Augen langsam öffnete, wie er ihn ansah, einen fiebrigen Glanz in den Augen, während er seine Finger entzog, sie an der Decke abwischte. Automatisch, ohne nachzudenken. Seine Zunge kam hervor, leckte über die Lippe, kurz nur, eine Aufforderung. Und Dean ließ sich nicht lange bitten, gestattete kein unnötiges Flehen, als er näher rutschte, Sams Beine fasste und weiter auseinanderschob, bevor er Sams Hüften, dessen Po packte und ihn höher auf seine Knie zog. Sein Herz raste und im Nebel seiner Leidenschaft gefangen, gruben sich seine zitternden Finger in Sams Becken, während sein Schwanz gegen die Öffnung rieb.  
Sam keuchte und seine Hände griffen nach Deans Armen, packten sie fest, zogen seinen Körper höher, als wären sie in der Lage, dafür zu sorgen, Deans Schwanz in sich aufzunehmen.  
Dean stöhnte, als seine Spitze über den geweiteten Spalt glitt, als Sam seine Beine weiter öffnete, eine Beweglichkeit bewies, die Dean bislang entgangen war, doch über die er sich gewiss nicht beschwerte.  
Widerstrebend löste er eine Hand, stöhnte wieder als er seinen geschwollenen Penis umfasste. Blitze zuckten vor seinen Augen, als er die Spitze gegen Sams Eingang presste, zu intensiv fühlte, wie der Muskel zitterte. Er hörte Sam wimmern, hielt einen Moment inne, atmete aus, presste sich dann gegen den Widerstand, hielt seinen Schwanz, während er ihn langsam einführte.  
Sam war eng und Dean versuchte sich nicht zu fragen, wie lange es her war, dass der eine vergleichbare Erfahrung gemacht hatte, wie oft er sich auf diese Art jemandem hingegeben hatte. Er wusste, es sich um keine Premiere handelte, ohne es begründen zu können. Auch für ihn war dies nicht neu, dass er gerne experimentierte, stand außer Frage. Nur gesprochen hatten sie nie darüber. Vielleicht hatte er sein Image nicht beschädigen wollen, vielleicht nicht zugeben wollen, dass er, was Männer anging, einen bestimmten Typ bevorzugte. Einen hochgewachsenen, schlanken Typ mit langen Haaren, gleichermaßen sanft und widerspenstig. Er hatte nie darüber gesprochen, dass ihn diese Affären weit mehr beschäftigten als die unzähligen austauschbaren Frauen, die seinen Lebensweg begleitet hatten.  
Seine Gedanken verschwammen, die Hitze in seinem Körper war unerträglich, als er sich bemühte vorsichtig zu sein, als ein kleiner funktionierender Teil seines Verstandes ihn ermahnte, ihn daran erinnerte, wie wenig Sam selbst auf sich achtete.  
Tatsächlich wand der sich unter ihm. "Mach schon, Dean", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Ich bin nicht aus Zucker."  
Und Dean konnte nicht anders, seine Vorsicht, sein Bemühen um Schonung fiel von ihm ab, als er spürte, wie Sams Körper seinen Schwanz in sich aufnahm, ihn massierte, ihn mit seiner Hitze umgab, umarmte.  
"Mehr", stöhnte Sam und Dean löste seine Hand, griff erneut nach Sams Hüften und stieß zu, heftig und tief. Er keuchte, öffnete die Augen, zitterte, sah auf Sam, dessen Augen sich ebenfalls geschlossen hatten, aus deren Winkel sich Tränen lösten.  
"Sam", ächzte er und kalte Finger berührten sein Herz. "Oh Gott, Sam."  
Doch Sam schlug die Augen auf, lächelte. "Dean", flüsterte er. "Dean, es ist - überwältigender als ich ... als ich geglaubt hatte, wenn ich - während ich …"  
Dean atmete aus. "Bist du okay?"  
Er zitterte. Sein Penis schmerzte, seine Arme, sein ganzer Körper vibrierte vor Lust, bebte vor Anstrengung, dem Bemühen sich nicht zu bewegen, keine weiteren Schmerzen zu verursachen, obwohl alles in ihm nach Erlösung schrie.  
"Mehr als okay", flüsterte Sam. "Worauf wartest du noch, fick mich endlich."  
Dean keuchte, nicht nur aufgrund der ungewohnten Wortwahl. Ein Lächeln zuckte über sein Gesicht, ein Teil der Spannung löste sich und er zog sich vorsichtig zurück, nur ein Stück, um dann erneut in Sam hineinzustoßen.  
Der seufzte, bewegte seine Hüften ihm entgegen, begegnete dem Stoß und um Deans Selbstkontrolle war es geschehen. Er begann mit einem schnellen Rhythmus, spürte Sams Beine in seinem Rücken, wie der versuchte ihn näher zu ziehen, ihn an sich zu pressen, als könnte er mehr von Deans Schwanz in sich schieben. Die Vorstellung machte ihn noch heißer und er stieß schneller und schneller zu, spürte wie Sams Körper ihn umschloss.  
Sein Blick hing an dem Ort, an dem sie verbunden waren. Er sah Sams Schwanz, wieder halb erregt und sein Ehrgeiz wurde geweckt.  
Er begrub sich tief, verharrte und entzog sich dann langsam, unendlich langsam, bis nur noch seine Spitze sich in Sam befand, und er damit begann seinen Schwanz erneut langsam einzuführen, tief und gründlich.  
Dass er über Sams Prostata rieb, erkannte er sofort an dessen Reaktionen, an der Art, wie Sam sich plötzlich aufzubäumen suchte, an dem erstickten Laut, den der ausstieß.  
Er hielt ihn fest, hielt Sams Hüften unbeweglich, während er sich langsam wieder entzog, nur um schnell und tief zuzustoßen. Sam ächzte und wand sich unter ihm. Die Finger in seinen Armen verstärkten den schmerzhaften Druck und gleichzeitig erkannte Dean, dass mit jeder seiner Bewegungen, Sams Schwanz sich weiter versteifte.  
Er spürte die Erregung, die ihn in Wellen durchfloss, das Gefühl, die Erkenntnis von Erfüllung, die Vision eines Zieles, das er erreicht hatte, einer langgehegten, verborgenen Sehnsucht, die tief in ihm geschlummert hatte, und die plötzlich, gewaltsam erweckt worden war.  
Sam stöhnte und Dean ließ seine Selbstkontrolle fahren, begann einen hastigen Rhythmus. Schweiß floss ihm in Bächen über den Rücken und Sam wimmerte, als er wieder und wieder in ihn hämmerte, wie er hoffte, mit jedem Stoß dessen sensible Stelle berührte.  
Zu schnell und gleichzeitig zu langsam näherte er sich dem Moment der Ekstase, dem Augenblick, der alles beendete, und nach dem er doch verlangte.  
Tief stieß er zu und verharrte, starrte auf die Wurzel seines Schwanzes, die in Sam verschwand, auf den glänzenden Muskelring, so stark gedehnt, dass es schmerzhaft aussah.  
In ihm baute sich die Spannung auf und er wusste, dass er kurz davor stand zu kommen, zog sich nur ein Stück zurück und presste sich dann mit einem gewaltigen Stoß tief in den Bruder. Erst dort kam er mit einem Schrei, mit dem unerklärlichen Wissen, dass es zu viel sei, zu viel der Emotion, zu viel an Erregung, dass er in tausend Stücke zerfiele, explodierte, dass sein Leben nun ein wohlverdientes Ende fände. Und doch brachte er es nicht über sich, etwas anderes als Ekstase zu empfinden. Keine Reue, kein Bedauern, keine Schuld, nur der endlose Fall in ein neues Schicksal, das gerade erst begonnen hatte.  
Weißes Licht leuchtete um ihn, in ihm und er wurde nachträglich gewahr, dass Sam ebenfalls kam, dass dessen Muskel sich um seinen Schwanz zusammenzog, während Sams Penis Feuchtigkeit verspritzte, ohne dass er zuvor berührt worden war.  
Dean keuchte, zu erschöpft, um zu lächeln, um zu triumphieren, um eine Bemerkung loszuwerden darüber, dass Sams selbstgewähltes Zölibat unverhoffte Vorteile mit sich brachte.  
Er stützte sich auf seine Arme, auf seine Handgelenke, immer noch über Sam gebeugt, immer noch in ihm, während der mit geschlossenen Augen und offenem Mund einen Ausdruck reiner Seligkeit aufwies. Zumindest erschien der Dean so, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam, die weißen Ränder um die Konturen seiner Welt, der seltsame Schein, in dem Sam leuchtete, an Intensität verlor. Und vielleicht aus diesem Grund wirkte Sam noch schöner, wirkte wie ein unwirkliches Abbild eines fremden, überirdischen Wesens. Und als ein Lächeln seinen Mund umspielte, da wurde dieses überirdische Wesen zu dem Sam aus seiner Erinnerung, zu dem Bruder, der seine Unschuld noch nicht verloren hatte. Der besser war als er, der die Fähigkeit besaß zu glauben, zu vertrauen. Der an Dean glaubte, Dean sein Vertrauen schenkte und seine Liebe. Ohne Vorbehalte, ohne Zweifel oder Fragen.  
Dean spürte wie seine Augenlider brannten, wie der Schmerz einer Vergangenheit, die er nicht zurückholen konnte, wie die Wirklichkeit, der er für einen Augenblick entflohen war, ihn wieder einholte.  
Er bereute und konnte doch nichts ändern, entzog sich langsam und mit Vorsicht. Sams Augen sprangen auf, dunkel und fragend, immer noch gerötet. Seine Lippen schimmerten feucht und einladend, sein Blick war unsicher.  
Dean beugte sich herab, küsste ihn, vernahm etwas wie Erleichterung in dem Seufzen, das den Kuss begleitete. Sam erwiderte ihn langsam, zärtlich, mit wahrnehmbarer Erschöpfung. Die Arme, die sich um seine Schultern schlangen, seinen Rücken herab wanderten, waren warm, zitterten leicht und Sams Beine hielten ihn immer noch fest. Auch noch, als es Dean gelang, sie zu drehen, sie beide auf der Seite zu platzieren, eng aneinander gepresst. Als könne Sam es nicht ertragen, weiter von ihm getrennt zu sein als unumgänglich. Als vermöchte er ebenso wenig ihn anzusehen, rieb er seine Stirn an Deans, an Deans Wange, bevor er eine Lücke zwischen Hals und Schulter fand, in der er sein Gesicht vergrub.  
Dean seufzte. Unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern betrachtete er das dunkle Haar, feucht vom Schweiß im Nacken. Er sah Sams Arm, die glatte Haut, unter der sich Muskeln und Sehnen abzeichneten und seine Finger wanderten über Schulterblätter, über die Erhebungen der Wirbelsäule bis zu den Lenden, bis zu der sanften Schwellung des Pos.  
Sam zitterte leicht, als er ihn dort berührte, als seine Hand zu der Öffnung wanderte, er seine Finger dort ruhen ließ, mit seinen Handflächen die Erhebung des Muskels daneben umfasste.  
Dean schloss die Augen und es gelang ihm, jeden anderen Gedanken von sich fernzuhalten. Es gelang ihm, in dem Moment zu bleiben, Zukunft, Vergangenheit auszusperren, nur noch in dem Wissen, der Überzeugung zu verharren, dass dieser Moment richtig, wahr und ehrlich war. Perfektion. Einmalig und dadurch um so wertvoller.  
Er presste einen Kuss in Sams Haar und dessen Zittern beruhigte sich. Bald darauf lauschte Dean auf ruhiger werdenden Herzschlag, auf gleichmäßige Atemzüge und er lächelte das Lächeln, das ihm von Anfang an vertraut geworden war, das Lächeln, das bedeutete, dass Sammy trotz allem, was zuvor auch geschehen sein mochte, friedlich eingeschlafen war. Geborgen in einer Illusion, aber geborgen. Besser ging es nicht. Und nichts war wichtiger. Oder würde je wichtiger sein. 

Dass er ebenfalls einschlief, bemerkte er erst, als das Grau des Morgens seine geschlossenen Lider berührte. Als seine Glieder schwer waren, ein wenig verkrampft, ein wenig schmerzten. Ihm war warm, zu warm mit dem Gewicht, das sich gegen ihn presste. Mit dem Körper, der sich schlaff und weich an seinen schmiegte, als gehöre er dorthin, als passe er zu ihm, ergänze ihn soweit, dass sie eine Einheit bildeten, einen Schutzwall gegen die Welt draußen und gegen die Bedrohungen, die von innen auf sie lauerten.  
Dean lauschte auf seinen Atem, der im Einklang mit Sams ging. Zuerst, doch dann wurde er schneller, wurde ihm die Wärme zu viel, wurde ihm die Enge, die Nähe zum Gefängnis. Was er zu vergessen gesucht hatte, schlich sich auf leisen Sohlen näher, wollte ihn mahnen, ihn auslachen, ihm Vorwürfe an den Kopf werfen, die er nicht zu hören brauchte. Die sich längst in seinem Inneren befanden, auf einen Moment der Schwäche warteten, auf die Gelegenheit seinen Verstand zu überfallen und ihn in die Knie zu zwingen, ihm vor Augen zu führen, wie erbärmlich er war.  
Vorsichtig, langsam befreite er sich aus der Umschlingung, hielt den Atem an, hoffte, betete, Sam nicht zu wecken, und wusste nicht einmal warum. Bis er sich von dem Bruder gelöst hatte, und seine Haut kribbelte. Und ihm wurde bewusst, dass sich das Kribbeln auf seinen Arm konzentrierte, dass es das Zeichen war, das vibrierte, aufflammte und knisterte. Als versuche es ihm eine Botschaft zu vermitteln, und das unheilvolle Gefühl, das Dean überkam, hatte direkt mit dieser Botschaft zu tun. Dass sie das Gewicht von ihm nehmen wolle, die Schuld, das stimmte nicht, nichts daran stimmte mehr.  
Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett, hielt kurz inne, starrte auf Sam, der sich nicht rührte, der weiteratmete, dessen Schlaf zu tief war für einen Jäger. Selbst wenn sie sich im Schutz des Bunkers befanden. Selbst wenn es schien, als dürften sie ihre Vorsicht für Momente aufgeben.  
Er ließ die achtlos hingeworfene Kleidung unberührt, flüchtete aus dem Zimmer, wie er aus unzähligen Zimmern zuvor geflüchtet war. Inmitten der Nacht, mit dem Einschlafen einer Partnerin, deren Gesicht er in dem Augenblick vergessen hatte, indem er sich ihren Armen entzog. Und vielleicht sollte es so sein, lachte das Zeichen, flüsterte in sein Ohr, kribbelte auf seiner Haut. Was war anders? Was bedeutete Sex?  
Er rannte in sein Zimmer, zog sich hastig an, rang nach Luft. Der Bunker drohte ihn zu ersticken, und hatte der sich immer schon so angefühlt? War die Luft hier drinnen immer schwer wie Blei gewesen? Kaum zu atmen, kaum zu ertragen? Hatte die Decke jemals derart tief gehangen, derart düster vorhergesagt, dass früher oder später die Welt über ihnen zusammenstürzen würde?  
Dean rannte weiter, keuchte, hörte nichts als seinen Atem, seinen Herzschlag, fühlte sich schmutzig, klebrig und wagte nicht daran zu denken, woran dies lag. Wie es kam, dass ihm die eine Sache, die immer gut genug gewesen war, um ihn abzulenken, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er sich besser fühlte, lebendig, als der Mensch, der er war, nun auf einmal zu seinem Verderben wurde.  
Die Tür des Bunkers schlug hinter ihm zu und er rannte weiter, sah Licht, lief darauf zu.  
Die Luft war kalt und das Licht war grau. Die Bäume traten ihm aus dem Weg oder war es eher, dass er sie hinter sich zurückließ? Es spielte keine Rolle, als er am Rand einer Ebene stand, Zweige, Äste, Stämme, das Chaos einer Lebensgemeinschaft, die voneinander zehrte, die sich gegenseitig bedingte, in seinem Rücken.  
Erde, Steine, der kümmerliche Versuch von Gras, Moos und niedrigen Gewächsen gegen die feindliche Umgebung einen Kampf zu führen, breitete sich vor ihm aus, beendet durch eine Hügelkette, hinter der das schwache Licht eines neuen Tages vergeblich versuchte die Wolken zu erhellen, hinter denen es sich versteckte.  
Dunstig und trübe. Nebel, wie er der Jahreszeit und seiner Stimmung angemessen schien, hing über dem Feld, und er fragte sich, warum er wieder gegangen war. Warum seine halbherzigen Bemühungen an einem Punkt wie diesem endeten. An dem er über das Sterben der Natur nachdachte, über ein unvermeidliches, alljährlich sich wiederholendes Phänomen, das der Welt die Abwechslung und die Farbe raubte.  
Sein Mundwinkel zuckte. Als ob ihm die Farben der Welt vertraut wären, oder Sam? Egal wo sie sich aufhielten, es schien immer Herbst zu sein. Die Tage waren grau, die Nächte finster und gefährlich. Als schickten dunkle Wolken und fahles Licht nur die hilfreichen Vorboten des Unvermeidlichen. Eine letzte Warnung, eine Chance sich abzuwenden, dem tödlichen Einerlei den Rücken zu kehren. Ein für allemal einem Kampf zu entsagen, der kein Licht und keine Farbe kannte. Nur die unterschiedlichen Abstufungen des Nichts.  
Sein Mal kribbelte.  
Er schob den Ärmel hoch, starrte es an. Hässlich und zugleich faszinierend. Es pochte unverwandt und in seinen Fingern juckte es, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wonach er sich sehnte, was es war, das die berühren, festhalten, zerquetschen wollten.  
Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Gefahr, das war das Einzige, das er wusste. Und von dem Fehler, den er begangen hatte. Von dem Schritt, den sie getan, den Sam und er getan hatten, und der Folgen haben konnte. Düstere Folgen, Konsequenzen für Sam. Sofern es ihm nicht gelang, sich zusammenzureißen.  
Er schob beide Fäuste in seine Hosentaschen, drehte sich um, ging den Weg zurück. Langsam, den Kopf gesenkt. Er sah auf den Boden, auf seine Schuhe.  
Er hatte genug davon, wegzulaufen. Dreimal hatte er es getan, das dritte Mal nun seitdem Sam die Wahrheit über Gadreel erfahren hatte. Seitdem er in Sam die Panik, das Entsetzen, den Schmerz gespürt hatte, der auf sein Konto ging, und den er doch weder bereute, noch rückgängig machen konnte.  
Mit dem Weglaufen war Schluss, das war nicht seine Art, das war er nicht.  
Langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Das Mal kribbelte angenehm auf seiner Haut.  
Die Entscheidung war gefallen, er konnte und würde sie nicht ändern. Er würde tun, was er immer tat. Weitergehen, weiterkämpfen. Sam ins Gesicht sehen. Dessen Ärger, dessen Wut, dessen Hass aushalten.  
Dass er sich dem Bunker näherte, spürte er bereits. Als vermittelte der ihm inzwischen eine Präsenz, der er sich nicht mehr entziehen konnte. Als sei ein Teil von ihm mit dem Gebäude verwachsen, als habe dies ihn eingemauert, selbst wenn er sich nicht innerhalb dieser unterirdischen Wände befand.  
Und auch das war richtig. Gehörte zu ihm, zu dem, der er war, zu seinem Leben. Sam würde das eines Tages verstehen. Sie waren anders, waren gezwungen andere Entscheidungen zu treffen. Konnten den anderen nicht aufgeben.  
Der Bunker kam in Sichtweite, der verborgene Eingang so deutlich sichtbar als leuchte ein Pfeil in dessen Richtung.  
Und dort, nur wenige Schritte vom Eingang entfernt, war Sam.  
Er stand nicht aufrecht, er saß, kauerte mehr auf einem niedrigen Felsvorsprung, sah nicht auf, als Dean näher kam. Den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet, das Gesicht vom Haar beinahe vollständig verborgen, blieb er reglos. Als sei er ein Teil des unbelebten Steins, als glaubte er, Dean dadurch täuschen zu können. Doch der ließ sich nicht täuschen, er wusste sehr gut, dass Sam ihn gesehen hatte, dass der ihn womöglich bereits von Weitem bemerkt, vom Bunker aus beobachtet hatte.  
Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe, runzelte die Stirn, kam dann näher, lehnte sich Sam gegenüber an einen Baumstamm, winkelte ein Knie an, senkte die Schultern. Er rechnete sich nicht aus, was ihn erwartete. Ob Sam mit Vorwürfen kam, mit Anklagen. Ob er vergessen konnte. Ob er reden wollte, unerträgliche, zermürbende Gespräche führen, mit all dem käme Dean zurecht.  
Das Zeichen auf seinem Arm kribbelte tröstlich und mit einem Mal wusste er, was es war, das ihn aufrichtete. Das ihn am Laufen hielt.  
Er war nicht mehr allein. Nicht mehr alleine mit Sam. Es gab nicht mehr nur sie beide.  
Es gab nun auch Kains Zeichen auf seinem Arm. Und nicht nur, dass dieses Zeichen es ihm erleichterte, Entscheidungen zu treffen, Wahrheiten zu sehen, wo er zuvor nur Nebel wahrgenommen hatte, es bestätigte ihm auch die Richtigkeit seiner Wahrnehmung.  
All diese Grautöne, die Farblosigkeit, Verwaschenheit des Herbstes war einer Klarheit gewichen, die neu war und überraschend einfach.  
Er hatte seinen Platz in diesem Farbspektrum, war nicht mehr nur die Variable, eine Unsicherheit, die zwischen dem Grau versuchte, einen Pfad zu entdecken, die darum kämpfte, das Richtige zu tun. Nein, jetzt besaß er Konturen, Deutlichkeit. Und er wusste, dass Sam die auch bemerkte, bemerken musste. Alles andere wäre unvorstellbar.  
Er wartete, den Blick auf Sam, schwieg.  
Und endlich hob Sam den Kopf, sah ihn an.  
"Dean", sagte er. "Wir müssen darüber reden."  
Dean hob eine Augenbraue. "Dann rede", sagte er und beobachtete wie Sams Lider flatterten, wie der an ihm vorbei blickte.  
"Ich wollte das nicht", murmelte er. "Es war -"  
"Ein Fehler?", wandte Dean ein und bemerkte zufrieden, wie Sam zusammenzuckte.  
Nervös leckte der sich die Lippen. Deans Blick blieb an der Bewegung der Zunge, der feuchten Spur, die diese hinterließ, hängen.  
"Nein", antwortete Sam schließlich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Kein Fehler. Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen."  
Er verschränkte seine Hände, löste sie wieder, schien keine Beschäftigung für seine langen Finger finden zu können.  
Dean wusste nun, wie sich die auf seinem Körper anfühlten und er lächelte mit der Erinnerung. Seine Augen begegneten Sams, und die wirkten erstaunt, verletzt vielleicht, traurig.  
Doch wann wirkte Sam nicht traurig, nachdenklich, melancholisch. Es war seine Natur und Dean hatte genug davon, sich von ihm runterziehen zu lassen. Er hatte genug davon, alles zu zerdenken.  
"Es macht keinen Unterschied", sagte Sam und Dean brauchte einen Moment, um dessen Gedankengang zu folgen.  
Dann erst nickte er. "Gut. Das ist doch gut?" Also keine Vorwürfe, keine Selbstzerfleischung seitens seines kleinen Bruders. Er konnte darauf verzichten, dass der sich wieder und wieder selbst beschuldigte, seinem Todeswunsch einen neuen Aspekt hinzufügte.  
Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe, blinzelte. "Nur, falls du denken solltest, dass nun alles in Ordnung sei. Alles wieder beim Alten ist. Das trifft nicht zu."  
Dean legte den Kopf schief. Sam saß immer noch zusammengesunken auf dem Stein. Doch wie er zu ihm aufsah, wie das Haar ihm in die Stirn hing, warm und glatt, da juckte es Dean in den Fingern, es zu berühren.  
"Natürlich ist es nicht beim Alten. Wir haben miteinander geschlafen", stellte er fest, ein wenig zu hart, bemerkte befriedigt ein erneutes, kaum wahrnehmbares Zucken. Er kannte seinen Bruder einfach zu gut.  
"Aber ich denke, das geht in Ordnung. Solange wir keine Brüder sind."  
"Dean!" Sam holte Luft.  
Dean lächelte wieder. Warum auch sollte er es sich versagen, Sam ein wenig zu irritieren. Was auch immer es war, das sich zwischen ihnen ereignet hatte, er kannte Sam gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es sich nicht wiederholen würde. Wenigstens nicht so bald. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich.  
"Ich hatte einen schwachen Moment", erklärte der nun und wie er seine Finger ineinander verschlang, sah es aus, als ringe er die Hände. "Aber ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich nie zuvor daran gedacht hätte. Oder es mir gewünscht."  
Seine Stimme wurde leiser und Dean erkannte, dass Sam nicht vorhatte, sich auf Alkohol herauszureden. Wofür er ihm tatsächlich dankbar war. Eine Diskussion über Whiskey konnte er definitiv nicht gebrauchen.  
"Das habe ich", fügte Sam hinzu und nun löste er seine Hände voneinander, strich sein Haar zurück, sah Dean immer noch nicht an. "Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es richtig ist. Oder dass ich das will." Der Nachsatz war rasch erfolgt, geradeso als versuche Sam einer Diskussion über Moral auszuweichen. Es sah aus, als glaubten sie wohl beide, über Fragen wie diese längst hinaus zu sein.  
"Das ist ... es ist eine Form von Nähe, die ich im Moment nicht ertrage, schon lange nicht mehr", fügte Sam hinzu.  
Dean presste die Lippen zusammen, bewahrte sein Lächeln. 'Was war mit Amelia', wollte er fragen, doch das Argument zählte nicht. Danach war vieles geschehen. Zu vieles, als dass er noch beleidigt sein sollte. Vor allem, da ihm der Grund für seinen Ärger damals, für seinen verletzten Stolz nie wirklich klar geworden war. Nie zuvor bis jetzt.  
Er grinste in sich hinein und das Zeichen auf seinem Arm prickelte zustimmend. Denn jetzt erst wusste er, was es war, das ihn an Sams Versuch auszubrechen, alles hinter sich zu lassen, gestört hatte. Was ihn vielleicht sogar immer an Sams Beziehungen irritiert hatte, von Anfang an. Und das Mal nickte ihm zu, sandte befriedigende Wellen seine Wirbelsäule entlang. Es war nie ein Wunder gewesen, dass er so empfand. Nicht wie sie aufgewachsen waren, nicht wie Sam ihn ansah. Ihn immer angesehen hatte. Was er gerade eben erst eingestanden hatte.  
Vielleicht war all dies nötig gewesen. Vielleicht hatten sie erst einen Unterschlupf gebraucht, in dem sie fähig waren, Abstand voneinander zu halten, um zu erkennen, was sie wirklich verband.  
"Ich wollte nicht, dass du das falsch verstehst", sagte Sam und Dean erwiderte seinen Blick.  
"Kein Problem, Sammy", antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du weißt selbst, dass ich trennen kann. Das war noch nie ein Punkt."  
Sam sah ihn immer noch an, die Augen weit geöffnet, traurig. Die Ränder waren rot wie in der Nacht zuvor, die Farbe stand noch deutlicher hervor mit der Blässe von Sams Gesicht.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist", flüsterte Sam nun. "Aber ich bin immer noch verletzt, bin immer noch wütend."  
Dean hob die Hände, drehte ihm die Handflächen in einer entwaffnenden Geste entgegen.  
"He, das ist okay. Ich verstehe. Keine Brüder, keine ungebetenen Passiere, auch wenn sie Leben retten. Und du hast vor, mich in die Ewigkeit zu entlassen, sollte es soweit sein." Er hob die Augenbrauen. "Geht in Ordnung für mich. Verstehe ich. Nur musst du verstehen, dass es für mich eben nicht so einfach ist. Ich bin darauf geeicht, für dein Überleben zu sorgen. Daran wird sich nichts mehr ändern."  
"Dean!" Sam öffnete den Mund, doch stockte, schloss ihn wieder, schüttelte den Kopf und das allein war ein seltener Anblick. Um Sam sprachlos zu erleben hätte Dean eine Zeitlang viel gegeben.  
"Schon gut." Dean lächelte wieder. "Wir vergessen das und machen weiter. Wie immer."  
Sam nickte langsam, widerstrebend.  
Dean fuhr sich durch sein Haar. "Ist doch so. Für uns. Mit wem wir uns auch einlassen, es ist nie für die Ewigkeit bestimmt." Er lachte. Es sollte ein Scherz sein, und klang doch falsch.  
"Tu nicht so", sagte Sam. "Tu nicht so, als bedeute es nichts."  
Dean runzelte die Stirn, sah auf Sams Finger, die sich verknoteten, gegenseitig festhielten, so fest, dass es schmerzhaft aussah.  
"Mir bedeutete es etwas", fügte Sam leise hinzu, rau.  
"Dir bedeutet es immer zu viel", bemerkte Dean und zwang sich sein Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten. "Daran solltest du arbeiten. Ist in unserem Job eine unnötige Belastung."  
Er hielt Sams Blick, der sich von fragend in verhalten und schließlich in verschlossen verwandelte.  
Da war er wieder, der Sam, der sich zurückhielt, der etwas verbarg. Der verstockt war, beleidigt, immer noch verärgert und gleichermaßen verstört.  
Dean atmete aus. Natürlich verstört. Castiel hatte nicht viel gesagt, aber durchblicken lassen, dass es schwierig gewesen war. Sam mochte als Hülle eines gefallenen Engels geschaffen worden sein, aber die Präsenz Gadreels hatte mit Sicherheit Spuren hinterlassen. Letztendlich konnten sie froh sein, dass der Aufenthalt des Engels ihn nicht zerbrochen hatte.  
Dean betrachtete Sam aufmerksam. Nein, gebrochen war er nicht. Sam war stark. Und intelligent genug, um die Emotionen, die ihn so ärgerlich oft überrollten, in Relation zu setzen. Er sollte von Dean lernen, hätte längst von ihm lernen sollen, sich in dieser, in ihrer Welt zurechtzufinden. Lediglich sein Dickkopf war es, der ihn davon abhielt. Verstockter, übergroßer Esel, der er war.  
Eine Welle von Wärme stieg in ihm auf. Bilder von Sam aus der Vergangenheit. Des kleinen Bruders, immer des jüngeren Bruders, unabhängig davon, wie alt er war, wie groß, wie stark. Unabhängig davon wie sehr er sich wehrte, wie hart er zurückschlug, wie sehr er Dean zu verletzen suchte, daran ließ sich nichts ändern.  
Dean streckte die Hand aus und Sam starrte auf seine Finger, einen Augenblick zu lange.  
"Komm", setzte Dean unnötig hinzu. "Lass uns gehen."  
"Und wohin?" Sam runzelte die Stirn, seine Lippen bildeten einen dünnen Strich, seine Augen wirkten leer.  
"Wohin du willst", antwortete Dean. "Ich werde nicht mehr weglaufen, nicht ohne dich." Das Mal pochte protestierend, doch Dean ignorierte es, sprach weiter.  
"Es gibt Wichtigeres für uns. Abaddon, Metatron." In Deans Fingern juckte es. Hass flammte in ihm auf, kalt und doch nicht weniger intensiv. Zielgerichtet, so konzentriert wie selten. Dass er beide erledigen musste, dass Abaddon diesen Zorn zum Opfer fiele, lag außer Frage, stand in deutlichen Lettern vor ihm geschrieben.  
Verspätet bemerkte er, dass Sam an ihm vorbei sah, dass er seine Hand immer noch nach ihm ausstreckte.  
"Ich kann das nicht versprechen", sagte Sam, kaum hörbar. "Vielleicht gehe ich. Jeden Morgen, jedes Mal, wenn ich laufe, frage ich mich, ob ich einfach weiterrennen sollte. Schneller und länger, bis ich den Weg nicht mehr zurückfinde."  
Seine Worte sollten nicht schmerzen. Dean bemühte sich den Zorn in sich aufrecht zu erhalten, den Schmerz in Stärke zu verwandeln. "Du fändest immer den Weg", merkte er nur an, sah zu, wie Sams Schultern sich senkten, wie der Atem aus dessen Lungen wich, wie er langsam nickte. "Das habe ich nicht gemeint", murmelte der bloß. "Und das weißt du auch. Es ist nur - dass ich nicht weiß, wie lange ich all das noch ertrage."  
Dean sah ihn an, schluckte trocken. "Du bist stark, Sam", sagte er und es klang heiser. "Ich weiß das und du weißt das. Und was auch immer zwischen uns war, es wird nicht wieder geschehen. Ich werde dir das nicht antun."  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf, hielt den Blick gesenkt. "Das ist doch nur ein Aspekt unseres Wahnsinns. Der zerstörerischen Dinge, mit denen wir uns quälen."  
"Wir sind Brüder", erwiderte Dean und es sollte selbstsicher klingen. Er wollte den Eindruck des Mannes erwecken, der er einst gewesen war. Großspurig, arrogant, wenn es Not tat. Immer hatte er dieser Mann sein wollen. Wenn nicht für sich, dann für Sammy. Der immer eine Richtung gebraucht hatte, der immer zu weich gewesen war.  
"Wir treiben uns gegenseitig an." Sein Lächeln gefror. "Darum geht es doch. Dass wir weitermachen. Dass wir kämpfen. Auch wenn wir uns gegenseitig dabei verletzen."  
Er lauschte auf Sams Atem. Doch der entgegnete nichts, stimmte weder zu noch widersprach er.  
"Es geht um mehr", versicherte er und wusste nicht, ob Sam oder sich selbst. "Es geht um den Job."  
"Es geht immer um den Job." Sam flüsterte beinahe. Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar mit dem Rauschen des Windes, der zusammen mit dem Tag erwachte.  
Dean kniff die Augen zusammen, sah Sam an. Seine Hand zitterte nicht und endlich, endlich ergriff Sam sie. Dean zog ihn in den Stand, hob seine Augenbrauen.  
"Besser so?"  
Sam blinzelte, presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. "Es wird nie besser. Es ist zu spät dafür."  
Dean hielt seine Hand, doch als er auf ihre Finger sah, darauf, wie sie sich berührten, da entzog Sam sie ihm, streifte mit den Fingern seine Jeans, als wische er Unsichtbares von der Haut.  
Das Mal brannte, grub sich tiefer in Deans Haut. Und zum ersten Mal fragte Dean sich, ob dessen Macht mit seinem Bruder verknüpft war. Rasch, hastig schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Das Zeichen Kains gehörte ihm, es befand sich auf seinem Arm. Sam hatte nichts damit zu tun. Dieses eine Mal konnte Sam ihm nichts vorwerfen, weder sich noch ihm die Schuld für ein mit Sicherheit bevorstehendes Desaster geben.  
Sam schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, sah auf den Boden. Es fehlte nicht viel und Dean sähe vor sich den kleinen Jungen, der mit ausgelatschten, immer an mindestens einer Stelle offenen Turnschuhen gegen Steine kickte.  
"Was ist jetzt?", fragte er und es sollte sich nicht so ärgerlich anhören, wie er sich zu fühlen begann.  
Sam starrte immer noch auf den Boden. "Nichts", sagte er, zuckte mit den Schultern, geradeso als spiele es keine Rolle. Als sei es egal. Und das war es nie. Nicht bei Sam.  
"Du hattest recht", sagte er dann und Dean näherte sich dem Punkt, an dem er seine Geduld verlor.  
"Womit?"  
Sam sah ihn an. "Rauszugehen", antwortete er dann. "Aus dem Bunker. Den Kopf frei zu bekommen." Er atmete tief, löste seinen Blick, starrte wieder auf den Boden. "Ich will mit dir zusammenarbeiten", fuhr er fort. "Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann." Er schluckte.  
Dean beobachtete den Adamsapfel, der sich über dem Kragen des Flanellhemdes bewegte. Zu dünn angezogen war Sam. Im Augenblick achtete er noch weniger auf sich als sonst und die Erkenntnis legte sich schwer auf Deans Lungen.  
"Und es wird nicht mehr sein als das, als der Job." Sam flüsterte. Es klang heiser. Als bereiteten ihm die Worte Schmerzen. Wenngleich nicht den scharfen Schmerz, der Dean durchfuhr. Als habe er ihn nicht erwartet. Als käme er als Überraschung.  
Das Mal lachte auf seinem Arm.  
Sam sah ihn immer noch nicht an, blickte an ihm vorbei, in den Wald hinaus. Dorthin wo Dean erst vor kurzem gelaufen war.  
"Ich brauche einen Moment", sagte Sam und bewegte die langen Beine, bewegte sich mit langen Schritten an Dean vorbei. Als sei er nicht vorhanden. Als fiele es ihm leicht, Dean zurückzulassen.  
"Was wird das?", rief Dean ihm hinterher, ohne es zu wollen.  
Sam floh nicht, er schlenderte nicht. Er lief zielstrebig und doch ohne erkennbares Ziel. Lief fort von Dean.  
"Bist du jetzt Rentner?", setzte Dean hinzu. "Gehst du spazieren, am frühen Morgen? Fehlt nur noch der Hund, der dir Gesellschaft leistet."  
Er wollte Sam ärgern, ihn necken, ihm auf die Nerven gehen. So wie er es immer getan hatte. Wie es seine Gewohnheit sein sollte. Doch irgendwo, irgendwann war ihm die Fähigkeit abhanden gekommen. Und jetzt dachte er nur noch an den Hund, den Sam angefahren hatte, an den Streuner, um den er sich als Teenager gekümmert hatte. An den Hund, mit dem er unterwegs wäre, gäbe es nicht Dean und ihre Aufgabe.  
Er wandte den Blick ab, sah hinauf in das Grau des Himmels.  
Vielleicht kam Sam nicht zurück. Vielleicht war das der Tag, an dem er weiterlief, ohne sich umzusehen.  
Dean lächelte. Ein Schwarm Zugvögel, Wildgänse flog über ihm, in perfekter Formation. Sie verließen das Land, die Kälte, suchten sich einen Ort, an dem es ihnen besser ginge, an dem sie den Gefahren des Winters entgingen.  
Deans Lächeln wurde breiter. Nicht Sam. Was der auch behaupten mochte, er floh nicht. Nicht vor einer Gefahr, nicht vor dem Schicksal. Nicht vor den unerledigten Aufgaben, die auf sie warteten.  
Sam zog nicht fort. Er kannte seinen Platz. Nichts war beendet. Nicht solange in einem von ihnen noch ein Funken Leben schlummerte. 

 

Ende


End file.
